Nobilitas
by BeautifulBabes
Summary: Harry Potter learns that his life as the Golden Boy was a lie. Time for him to embrace the darkness, Dumbledore/Ginny bashing, slash, HP/DM/SS
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nobilitas sola est etque unica uirtus

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry Potter learns that his life as the Golden Boy was a lie. Time for him to embrace the darkness, Dumbledore/Ginny bashing, slash, HP/DM/SS

Chapter one: Nobilitas sola est etque unica uirtus

One seventeen year old Harry Potter sat on the filthy cot he came to call his bed. He leaned forward attempting to try to stop the agonizing pain riveting down his spinal cord. Nothing was helping. In fact, the pain seemed to be getting worse with every movement. Harry always thought that by this time he should be used to the pain that his _dearly beloved Uncle _Vernon seemed to enjoy inflicting. Vernon seemed to be a man of many psychological problems and took it out on the only victim available: Harry Potter.

Harry had sent Hedwig out for food earlier hoping that without her around Vernon wouldn't get any nasty ideas in his head, like what he attempted to do a few years earlier. Harry couldn't care anymore whether or not he got hurt, he only cared about his beloved Hedwig his true first friend. He hadn't gotten a letter from either of his supposed best friends, Ron or Hermione. At first thought nothing of it; most likely they couldn't send letters because of interception possibilities. Then as the summer continued and he still hadn't received any letters, logic slammed into his brain and he realized they could've talked to him in code. There was also the possibility of Dumbledore saying that they shouldn't write to him because it wasn't safe, but then he realized whenever has it been safe for them to talk to him? Last but not least before he was finished with this thinking was the thought that Ron and Hermione knew his Uncle was reading his letters so did they give up on him?

Harry was now down to two reasons as to why Ron and Hermione hadn't been sending letters. First his logical side deemed something happened to them preventing them from sending him letters. Harry's rational side deemed that they did not give an ugly fart about him. He hoped it was the first one. Yes, Ron was a judgemental hothead, but he did have a heart of gold when it mattered. Yes, Hermione was an infuriating know-it-all but she always has stood by him in times of great need. He sighed heavily as he flopped back on his bed; he just did not know anymore.

Harry heard the rhythmic flapping of wings and looked up just in time to see Hedwig land on his bed with a letter in her beak followed by two other owls that were a both a beautiful golden yellow. Hedwig pushed her beak with the letter into his hand like a dog using their nose to get more pats on the head. This action broke a smile from Harry's face,

"Hey Hedwig what's this?" he took the letter from her which on the front read,

_To our beloved son, _

Harry was not as dumb as most people thought him to be. He figured out pretty fast that it must have been a time-delayed letter from his parents; he opened the letter eagerly like a boy on Christmas,

_My dear beloved son,_

_If you are getting this letter than we are dead. Now don't be surprised that we know this, it is wizarding practice for Pureblood parents to write a letter to their child(ren) in case anything happens to them. Pureblood families do this so that when they come to age they are not lost in the interacies of Pureblood circles and hierarchy. _

_We are and foremost Death Eaters; most Purebloods are. We are sure that Dumbledore, the man who fancies himself a white bee, has tried to use you to his advantage. He is quite a manipulative old man. There are many things that we have to tell you our dear son, first thing first, your name is not simply Harry James Potter, that is a not a Traditional Patrician name. Your real name is Hadrian Deus James Potter, or the Dark God._

_Second, your mother is not a muggleborn but rather a Pureblood, Lillian Dea Evans is from an old powerful pureblood family that has since died out except for one last heir, and you are the last Evans. Both the Evans and the Potters have always been Dark families. We have always been very skilled and careful at pretending to be the epitomised of the Light, which is very helpful to the dark everywhere. _

_Thirdly our dear son, you are a very powerful and dark wizard which is why Dumbledore wants to harness your power. Once he is done with you he will kill you, please be careful around him. Do not trust the man; he will only end your life instead of helping it. _

_Fourthly, both the Evan's and the Potter lines have some magical creature blood in them, all Pureblood lines do. This does not mean you are going to turn into one of the creatures fully, but you might get some the dark traits depending on the degree of creature that has wandered into your blood. The Evans has a very faint trace of Vampire genes in them so we suspect that you will be given the dark look that all of the Evan's are known for. The Potter's have a slightly stronger trace of Demon in them. This will give you the customary bloodthirsty hankering and mating that demons are known for. You will have mates; the stronger you are the more mates you have. The strongest have two, which is what we suspect for you our dear child. This is another reason why Dumbledore wants you to be his; he does not want you to be able to get with your mates which in turn makes you weaker and more susceptible to control. If you were to mate with your mates then you can make more Dark children or even strengthen the dark side by our children and descendants. _

_Fifthly, do not marry any Weasley heirs; Dumbledore approached us a couple months back asking us to have a marriage agreement with Molly. He said that Molly and Arthur were trying for a daughter and they wanted her to be wedded to a Potter later in life; somehow they knew they would conceive a daughter. Molly and Dumbledore were the ones that set this up. Molly's husband and other children do not know this, they are most probably good people but we refused stating that it was our wish for you to find the one you love by yourself._

_We suspect as soon as we are dead, he will make himself Adjuntecator of our will. Augusta Longbottom is supposed to be the one in charge of our will. Dumbledore is sure to make your marriage to the Weasley heir valid. He will push you into the marriage claiming that it is for the better good, but she is not your mate only a pawn of Dumbledore._

_Speaking of the Weasley family, contrary to popular belief and what Molly is trying to pass off, she is not from an old powerful pureblood family. She is from a new one that sided with the Light thus making natural enemies from the other families. Arthur is from an old Pureblood family who unfortunately is under a blood and bind spell done by Molly. Arthur and the rest of the family cannot be released until his soul mate who by the way is Sirius Black comes and releases the blood and bind spell. If Sirius is dead, then his heir, who will be most likely you, will have to release Arthur and family. Arthur is still dark and probably teaches his children the dark way. The last heir, who will probably inherit Prewitt genes more so than Weasley genes, will not be taught like the other children. _

_Hadrian we love you so much, and whatever choice you make we will support. Remember all Purebloods are on your side and are Dark families. Things are not always what they seem to be so re-evaluating the friends and enemies in your life before you make a choice. _

_With love you with all our hearts, _

_Lord James Darius Potter and Lady Lillian Dea Evans Potter (Or Mum and Dad) _

Hadrian sat and stared at the letter. He felt shocked and betrayed. He had trusted Dumbledore. Harry knew that he would never get over this betrayal, it ran too deep. Besides, Harry wanted to become the person that his parents wanted him to be.

"I will call myself Hadrian, just like Mum and Dad wanted it to be" Hadrian said to himself liking the way the name rolled of his tongue. He was surprised about all this information, but his parents made a convincing argument, and he gave this theory some thought. He looked back on his past six years of schooling and looked on all the adventures he had and all the things that has happened. Hadrian realized that his parents were right. He hadn't really thought about it before because Dumbledore had been in his life for so long. He had never questioned the things that Dumbledore did and he never had a reason to doubt the Great and Mighty Dumbledore, now the Great and Mighty Liar. Now Hadrian was wondering why he would put a child in harm's way continuously if not for malicious purposes. He did after all let Hadrian battle Voldemort multiple times. It is also pretty suspicious how he would never him all the facts and probably never planned too. Hadrian only got the facts if he pushed for them. Hadrian also reflected on the way that Ginny had behaved in the past number of years, it was continually suspicious how she always hung off him and seemed to never take no as an answer. Hadrian knew that Dumbledore had to go down. He looked at the two other letters on the bed and picked up the first one, the front read

_Lord Hadrian Potter-Black _

In a neat lady-like calligraphy that looked a lot likes Neville's Grandmum's handwriting. Hadrian opened the letter

_Dear Hadrian, _

_ This is Lady Augusta Longbottom, I know by now you would have read your parents letter to you, and I have waited patiently for this time to come. I was supposed to be the adjuntegator of your parent's will, but Albus Dumbledore got to your parents will first and would not let me anywhere near it. He claimed that he was the adjuntegator, and since he is one of the most powerful wizards of our time, no one believe me when I said that I was supposed to be in charge of the will _

_I tried all I could, along with all the other Pureblood families but we were too late to safe you. Dumbledore placed you under a disappearing spell and a blood spell to keep you compelled to listen to him and place him up on a peddle stool. Your parents knew that Dumbledore might try to do this if they died, so the letter was enabled to remove all spells from your body. So when you opened the letter, it destroyed all Dumbledore's spellwork on you._

_When I learned Neville befriended you, I was happy. This was a wonderful way to for all Purebloods, including the Malfoys to keep a watchful eye on you to make sure Dumbledore did not go too far before you came to age._

_A piece of advice, Malfoy does not hate you; he keeps the rivalry up to get close to you to watch over you. Things are not always as they seem young one. _

_It would be lovely Hadrian to see you in person, _

_With best regards, _

_Lady Augusta Longbottom _

Lady Longbottom's letter sealed Dumbledore's fate in Hadrian's opinion. Even more evidence that Dumbledore had manipulated him, and was going to through him away like trash once he was done. Hadrian looked at the last letter, and then picked it up; he quickly opened it wondering about what was his next eye-opener going to be.

_Lord Hadrian Potter-Black, _

_We Goblins from Gringotts have been waiting for a long time to give you this information without Dumbledore getting his hand on it. As you can see, it took quite some time and for that we apologize. _

_We wish to inform you of the status of your accounts. You own the Potter vaults inherited from your father, the Evan vaults inherited from your mother, the Black vaults you inherited from Lord Sirius Black when he died and various other smaller vaults. You are one of the richest men in England right after Lord Malfoy and Lord Riddle. _

_We also wish to inform you that one Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from your account every week. He said that it was for your upkeep. We highly doubt it, but we cannot prove it any differently. he has also taken money to the total account of $50,000 knuts and given it to the account of one Ginvera Molly Weasley. We have now blocked him from your accounts which was the soonest we were able to. We are moving reparations against the two aggravating parties, demanding the money be returned back plus a percentage for the interest accrued. _

_Thank you for your time and patience, _

_Head of Potter Vaults, _

_Goblrink Goobledook _

He was seeing red, he was beyond furious that Dumbledore thought he had the right to take his money and to even give it to other people! He wanted all his money back, and to give that old fart a piece of his mind, but not yet. He needed to get in contact with the Pureblood families and begin his proper life, with no Dursley's at all. It would be preferable that they were dead, but so far it is only a wish that probably won't happen.

Hadrian decided after a few moments to write a letter to Lord Malfoy, since Lord Malfoy was the richest in England one of the most powerful. Hadrian knew he needed to contact Voldemort to let him know about the change in power, but decided he would hold off Voldemort until he got a letter back from Lord Malfoy which would help judge warmth and openness at which he would be recieved. He sat down at the slab of wood that attempted to pass itself off as a desk- a rather weak one at that, it always seemed ready to fall apart either on the floor or onto him when he was using it. He pulled out his quill, ink and parchment from his hideaway under the floor boards. He took a few minutes to contemplate what he was going to write. Then started slowly to carefully write his planned letter all the while making sure his handwriting looked somewhat elegant. When he was done he quickly blew the ink dry and looked at it making sure it was done right, what it read was:

_Lord Malfoy, _

_My name is Lord Hadrian Potter-Black or formally Harry Potter. I have received some rather interesting information. It has come to my attention that Dumbledore has lied to me for seventeen years. I am not from a light blood line but rather a dark blood line. I want to go to where I belong at which is the side of the Pureblood families rather the Pureblood dark families. I want my birthright, I do not want to fight Voldemort, and rather I want to fight Dumbledore. Shall we meet?_

_Respectfully, _

_Lord Potter-Black _

Hadrian was happy with his letter, he believed that it wasn't stupid and was slightly smart. He called Hedwig

"Hey girl, can you send this to Lord Malfoy?" Hedwig hooted indignantly offended that her master believed that she couldn't. She grabbed the letter in her beak and flew off.

AT MALFOY MANOR,

Hedwig flew into the Malfoy owlry and set her letter into the pile of Malfoy correspondence that an elderly house-elf was looking after. She then proceeded to nestle into a roost awaiting the response to her master's letter.

The elderly house-elf took the pile of correspondence up the manor halls to Lucius where he was sitting enjoying Brandy in his office. The house-elf bowed and gave him his correspondence while saying,

"Master, I think there is one that will especially interest you, it is from the young Lord Potter-Black" Lucius raised his eyebrow elegantly and waived off his house-elf. Lucius was expecting a letter from young Hadrian, he knew that he would've gotten a letter from the late Lord and Lady Potter explaining everything and hopefully breaking the many spells on him. He gazed contemplating at the letter for a few moments before opening the letter to read it. He read the letter quickly and called his house-elf,

"Mindy", as soon as the little house-elf appeared "get Draco" and the house-elf popped out without another word

Draco appeared a few minutes later. His eyes were curious and his cheeks slightly flushed from the climb to the office.

"Yes father?" Draco asked politely, standing a few feet away from his father's desk. His back was straight and his hands hung by his sides. He was the perfect Pureblood.

"Sit down Draco" Lord Malfoy said softly. Draco dropped into his chair obediently, and then Lord Malfoy continued "you know you don't have to stand like that in my presence." Draco gave a sad simile but didn't interrupt "I have gotten a letter from Hadrian" Draco smiled widely when he heard what his father said; he was happily surprised. He had been hoping his love would join them on the dark side. Draco knew that Hadrian was his mate since the day he first met him.

"Is he embracing the dark side Daddy?" Draco asked almost pleadingly, even if it was out of character, he really hoped it was so. Lucius nodded and watched his son light up with joy and happiness. He knew his son cared deeply for Hadrian, and it hurt him to behave like he hated him, but Draco knew he had to, to get close to Hadrian to keep him safer. After all everyone says to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

"Yes! When will we meet him? Will we teach him the right way?" Draco said excitement plan in his voice. Lucius nodded to each question patiently. He watched with amusement as Draco smiled dreamily; he was sure that it would have shocked many people at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobilitas, Chapter Two : Dumbledore inspicio ex!

Thanks to: panther73110, lauraac2110, Tsuzuki's-luva, lady-uchiha08, SJ95, Scifinerd92, Kila9Nishika, lilmissvamp, empressris, lulucats144, LeonniGirl, dupond48, Lil-half-rainbow,shika-neji17, hyper active pixie, felicia2235, bowfin, saribel192, xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx, JuneYuki, shebajay, primaaryet, Fluffydidit, Howlingwolf666,Shadow Stalker7, Boxerdogtessa, Joanna23, SophLuLu, charlie94, doxiesmom14, sm1982, Eovin

Special thanks to: SJ95, Boxerdogtessa, Joanna23, shebajay, Felicia2235 and sm1982

Sorry for reposting this but I forgot several things:

Who wants Hermione and Ron together or separate? PM or review to tell me your opinon

Also later I am thinking of adding some sex scenes but alas, I am not as great on this as other areas, so if someone would like to co-author this, just to write the sex scenes, and also give me ideas or tell me I'm going completely the wrong directions (I tend to ramble...)

Hadrian had to admit it, he was nervous. He felt like he should do something productive to work off his nervous energy, but he had to be quiet, the Dursley's were especially foul today. He had gotten an especially positive letter from Lucius Malfoy, and had wanted to meet. This of course, is what Hadrian had wanted. He also wanted to be rid of the Dursley, the Light-side, Dumbledore and Ginerva, but one can only do so much at one time, so he must be patient.

The other day after he received the boatloads of information, his parent's magic – from beyond the grave (twisted sense of humour stay!)- unleashed a transformation that revealed his true looks. Now his ebony black hair was curly and short, his skin was more olive, his emerald green even more startling, he grew a to five feet three inches, and grew more muscular all in all, a handsome specimen of a man. Hadrian was happy with his new looks, but he was also planning to work out more to gain even more muscles, now that his malnourishment problems were done. After a few moments Hadrian pulled out his wand from his hideaway, and cast upon him a series of spells, which changed his Dursley hand-me-downs to a fine quality Lord robe and changed his old full of holes shoes in a pair of Leather skin boots. After conjuring a mirror he nodded pleased with his new look.

After hearing the flapping of wings he looked up to see a snowy white owl, that was not Hedwig, and it was carrying a letter, Hadrian wondered who it was from, after the owl dropped it on his bed he picked it up and read it

_Harry, _

_ Or are you going by Hadrian now? Harry we learned about this whole blasted affair when we were using the Twin's extandaears and we overheard some rather nasty things. This is when Dad told us why he taught us about our dark heritage and to pretend to be Light- except he never taught Ginny because she was to full of Prewitt blood. We disagree with our Mum, Ginny and Dumbledore (including the Order) and we will side with you. You are our best friend; we will stay by your side. Dad wishes your help in breaking his blood and bind spell on him, and will be on your side, same with Bill, Charlie, the Twins, and Percy (turns out he knew the truth from finding it out accidentally). _

_ With lots of love, _

_ Hermione and Ron _

Hadrian was practically jumping over the moon with happiness, that his two best friends are on his side, and he wished he could see them right now so he could do to hell with decorum for a moment, and gives them both large hugs. Hadrian looked at the small broken clock on his crappy desk and saw that it was time to go. He pulled out the sock that was the protkey, and was instantly projected to the front foyer of the Malfoy Manor. He brushed off his robes and made sure he was presentable before the Malfoy men walked into the room. Both of the Malfoy men walked into the room together at the same pace, looking unflappable even though they were both surprised at Hadrian's new look, Draco's first thought was 'Damn he's _hot'. _ They smiled at Hadrian in unison, which kind of creep Hadrian out. He smiled at them a little bit warily and held out his hand to Lord Malfoy, who grasped it at the elbow. The shook hands/elbows firmly.

"Ah, Lord Potter, pleasant to see you without the Golden Boy ensemble" he said with his lips quirked up in a facsimile of a smirk. Hadrian smirked back and responded,

"Well, yes the Golden Trio is no longer, more like the Dark Trio" and he smirked even wider when he saw the surprise that the Malfoy men quickly hid. He knew that they did not expect that all the Golden Trio would go bad; they hoped that Ronald would join the right side soon like his brother.

"Dumbledore is in for a rude awakening" declared Draco who was at that moment trying to keep his libido in check, chanting 'I will not jump Hadrian' in his head. Draco was sure that his father knew what he was thinking. Hadrian laughed out loud at what Draco said, he felt arousal towards Draco. He did not know what to think, he put aside that thought for now, too much other things on his plate at the moment.

"Come, let's go to my office, shall we and call me Lucius" Lucius swept his arm regally and Hadrian nodded his consent and said

"Please call me Hadrian, Lucius; same for you Draco" they then continued through the Malfoy Halls, which were elegantly dressed which showed the taste of their owners. After a few moments of quietness, Hadrian asked,

"Where is Lady Narcissa, may I ask?"

"She will be joining us soon, she is over at Tom's, and he is our mate" he continued when he saw Hadrian's incredulous look, which was quickly schooled to a blank serine face. "Yes, it is a well kept secret, just like the fact that he is not crazy or insane but rather regained his sanity rather quickly after he came back." Hadrian nodded, he was happy with that, it meant that the Dark side was no longer disorganized but a now an even more ruthless, killing, machine. They made quick work towards the office of Lucius.

Lucius' office was a splendid mix of sophistication, elegance and a tad of originality with Malfoy heirlooms. Hadrian quite liked the office, and the soft green chair he was currently seated in. He was also enjoying a drink of scotch, rather good scotch if he was to admit. Lucius leaned forwards from behind the desk and spoke

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Hadrian nodded, rather glad that they were talking about business already "You are now aware of your standing on the dark side?" Hadrian nodded again, he knew quite well "It is quite good because the dark side has been festering for quite a while that Dumbledore was managing to twist you round, and now you have come back!" Lucius had to hold a laugh back from escaping "right, carrying on, your dark education has been rather lacking, which we plan to rectify rather quickly we cannot have a powerful dark lord clueless about his blood. I have also talked to Tom, and you are welcome to come to our side, of course as a co-ruler you are much too powerful to be anything less than that." Hadrian nodded along with Lucius and when he was done he spoke,

"Ah yes, I see your point Lucius, and I agree we should rectify my lack of knowledge by immediate lessons, and as to joining Voldemort, I was giving quite a bit of thought to it, just wanted to see your reaction before I approached him- didn't want to walk into a ambush or something-and I am opened to be a co-ruler. Hermione and Ron will be my right-hand people- I will rectify Herm's blood situation by adopting her as my sister, if that is amenable to you?" both men nodded at Hadrian's plan.

Draco liked this new determined Hadrian, who does not abandon his loyal friends. Lucius gave Draco a nod indicating that it was his turn to speak.

"As you should probably know by now that you have two mates, and I am one of them." Hadrian twisted around to the man who just spoke, and then after gazing at him with his soul cutting emeralds, he spoke,

"Good, but I suspect that I am a submissive. And you are probably dominant" he said and Draco nodded his agreement.

The atmosphere visibly relaxed after their pseudo-negotiations, and Lucius called a house-elf for some food. All the while Draco was watching Hadrian, and what he thought all these years was verified, he wanted those damn muggles killed, possibly tortured. He looked at his father and conveyed his feelings via a series of looks. His father nodded his head in agreement with his son's assessment.

"Hadrian, you will stay with us at the Manor and you may also retrieve Ronald and Hermione to have them here with you since they are your right-hand people." Lucius spoke; Hadrian looked at him critically before he nodded his acquiescence, knowing that Draco somehow got a sniff of how bad his life with the Dursley's.

They heard the clack of heels down the marble floor of the hallway outside the office they were in followed by heavier footsteps that seemed to be slow and measured. Lucius nodded towards the door and said,

"That would be Narcissa and Tom. They will be joining us shortly. Ah Hadrian, I should warn you..." he didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Narcissa and Tom entered the room that they were in. As soon as Narcissa saw Hadrian she let out a much undignified squeal and ran over to him and gave him a huge squeeze that knocked the air out of him. Hadrian practically let out a squeal when she tackled him, when she let him go he was wheezing from the lack of breath.

"Oh! Look at you! My, my have you grown! My little godson all grown up and to be with my little dragon!" and continued to squeal in the same vein which started after a while to give Hadrian a headache no matter how much it matter to him to have a motherly figure to care for him. Tom saw Hadrian's discomfort and gently put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder to warn her to hold off from being overly exuberant and scaring away the new inductee's to the dark side. Narcissa thankfully got the message and started refraining herself- even though she wasn't completely successful as she sometimes still let out little squeals. Hadrian reined in the urge to lean to Draco and asked if Narcissa was always like this. Hadrian felt himself inch backwards in a useless attempt to further himself from the over-exuberance of Narcissa Malfoy. Draco saw this move and laughed aloud, he wanted to go to Hadrian and whisper in his ear and say that he would eventually get used it.

Hadrian inspected his room at the Malfoy Manor; it was a nice collaboration of green and light blue, with soft fabrics and hard metals that made it instantly warm and inviting. Hadrian also liked the walkout balcony that he had; he had come to greatly dislike spaces without windows when he was living with the Dursley's, and this window ratcheted up the dark side for likability.

Now for the next item of business, Hadrian needed a way to get Hermione and Ronald to the manor. Hadrian grabbed a soft green blanket and grabbed a drink that a house-elf had left on his amour and went outside to contemplate the possibilities of how to get them. The view from the balcony was breathtaking, his room was above the Malfoy Gardens, and just beyond them were the rolling hills of the countryside. Hadrian had always appreciated beauty from his younger days.

A light bulb went off in his head, he decided that he would write a letter to Percy, asking him to temporarily reconcile with his mother- Hadrian had no intention of making Percy reconcile permanently or had no desire for that- and then get him to pass a message to Arthur, then Arthur will provide an opportunity for Ronald and Hermione to leave, and then he will break off Arthur's bind once his had done that, giving him the freedom to leave and take his other dark children with him. Sounded reasonable to Hadrian, might take a few days but still sounded reasonable. With that plan of action fresh in his mind, Hadrian got off the chaise he was lounging on and padded into the room to where his parchment and ink lay.

_Percy, _

_ As you may or may not know by now is that I know my true heritage and my true path in life. I am a dark-born heir and lord and I will not leave the right side. Now to my true purpose in righting you (not that I don't enjoy your presence), as you probably do not know is that Ronald and Hermione are on my side. You know that your mother is a Prewitt and has a blood and bind spell on your father. What I purpose is that you go to your mother and pretend to reconcile, but your true purpose there will be to get a message to your father; send him this message: I am willing to break your blood and bond as Sirius Blacks heir, you will be free to leave with your children that are on the dark side. Also tell him make up an excuse for Hermione and Ronald to leave the house so that they can come over to Malfoy Manor to join me as my right-hand and best friends. _

_ Thank you for this Percy, _

_ Lord Hadrian Deus Potter-Black _

Hadrian looked over his letter and decided that it artfully conveyed what he wanted. Nodding his happiness he gave the letter to Hedwig, who as usual somehow knew that Hadrian was about to send a letter.

Hedwig flew high up in the air, enjoying the feeling of it singing across her wings. She enjoyed being with her master and her little owl. She flew fast and furious for she knew the urgency that the letter conveyed. She found Percy sitting beside Penelope Clearwater, his soon-to-wife enjoying a simple supper. Percy looked up to see a snowy white owl fly into the house, one that looked a lot like Harry's owl. The owl dropped it on his plate, practically smack dab in the middle of his gravy. Percy picked up the letter with interest, and then began peeling it open.

Once he finished reading the letter, he was happily surprised. He had been hoping for a while that Hadrian would find out about his true heritage, and his true side. He was also grateful for a chance to free his father and his other dark- leaning siblings. He also at that point knew that Ron and Herm would be playing a big part in the political structure of the dark side; and he was not jealous rather he was happy that his family was now rising back up in prominence on the dark side (it can't be in public yet).

Percy noticed that Penelope was giving him a quizzing look. He spoke carefully,

"Penny, this letter was from Hadrian, er Harry; he has found out about his heritage and is embracing our side. He had given us a way to get my father and siblings except for Ginny free." Penelope grinned widely when she heard the good news; she rather liked Arthur and the rest of the dark-bound siblings. Penelope eagerly told her fiancée,

"How can I help?" and Percy found himself at that moment loving his fiancée even more than he ever had before and he then lain out the plan for their rescue and adventure to freedom. Penelope agreed that it was a smart plan, and that they were the only one with a reasonable chance of getting in the door.

After a few minutes of discussion they decided that it had to be done subtly. They decided to that day to write a letter conveying a wish of Percy to bring Penelope to his family's home and to talk to his mother about reconciling. They quickly sent out the letter hoping that Molly was foolish enough to believe it. They then set about informing well-placed light wizards that they "were thinking of coming back", which was a complete lie but they needed Molly and Albus to believe them. They hoped it worked and waited with bated breath.

A few hours later, their owl Mala flew back through the window with a response from Molly. Penelope picked up the letter and went through to the living room where Percy was sitting reading a potions text, she handed the letter to Percy. He grabbed it with bated breath. He read it and saw that his mother took it bate and hook and all. Upon his lips was a grim smirk, one that conveyed his true nervousness. His mother invited them over for dinner the next night, the plan was moving faster than he thought it would actually move. He quickly penned out a reply to the affirmative and sent Mala back with the owl.

Penelope and Percy appeared in front of the Burrow, and quickly brushed off any debris that caught onto their robes. Penelope squeezed her fiancée's hand to give him more courage to go through the plan and to not cave in front of his mother. They walked into the burrow, and consequently were assaulted by a mirage of noise and scenes. They pasted similes on their faces, but they quickly became bitter similes when Molly and Ginny entered the room.

"Percy, you have finally come to your senses! Finally! And Penny! Look at you" and she continued muttering under her breath, "slutty, trampy bitch" before pasting on an equally brittle smile. Penelope pretended not to hear what Molly had uttered under her breath and she walked over to talk to Hermione. Hermione smiled warmly at Penelope glad that there was another person here that could passive-aggressively stand against Molly.

After giving his mother a brief hug (no matter how much he was against this idea) he went and found his father in his workshop.

"Hi dad, how are you doing?" Percy asked as an opener, for he had no clue how he was going to tell his father about Hadrian's plan. Arthur looked up from what he was doing and smiled warmly,

"Ah, son, your home how wonderful!" he waved his wand around for a second, then continued "I put our usual spells in place so Molly will not hear our conversation, and neither will Ginny" Percy smiled in relief with that worry out of the way. He sat down on the rickety stool that was by his father,

"Dad I have a message from Hadrian" Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked slowly at his son, and then smiled, "Yes, he knows about his true heritage and is embracing it. He says that he is going to end your blood and bind spell as the heir to your mate's line. He also wants you to give Herm and Ron a excuse to leave so they can go to Hadrian at Malfoy Manor" Arthur was assaulted by the information, he was giddy that he was so to be free of Molly Prewitt and sadly his daughter Ginny Prewitt. He was willing to help Hadrian because he is like a son to him. Arthur nodded and then said,

"Hmm, how about I tell Molly that I need Hermione and Ron at the office?" Percy gave this some thought and agreed that it was something that Molly would possibly believe.

They heard the call to dinner and both left to go to a dinner that would probably be uncomfortable, not that the Weasley family dinner's weren't uncomfortable everyday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Salute Phaedrae et Weasley familiae

Thanks to: fat ppl are harder to kidnap, dwolc3, forthegreatergood, Lone-Angel-1992, sonata hirano, alliejo6990, Sugarbaby1516, CullenCrazyGleek, Silvereyes11, popcorn09, chan07, KAW9anime, movaho, lean238, draciandreiy-potter-black, justamystery, lofalaun Alliejo6770, HaveFaithInMe, mariea87

Special Thanks to: shebajay, felicia2235, boxerdogtessa, SJ95

**A/N: In this chapter, I put some "muggle" history references, couldn't think of any Wizarding ones off the top of my head, but I figured out a way to explain this, please forgive me, for I am a historian and well that's how I think, and if some of the references are too obscure feel free to tell me so I can remember to clear them up. **

The next day after The Plan went into effect, the Weasley household (familias) had a mixture of feelings, from giddy manipulations (Molly and Ginny) to Relief (Arthur). Arthur everyday was looking for an opportune moment to get Hermione and Ron out, and it was provided by the least suspected person, Severus Snape. Severus Snape, was a man who wore a mask to keep the outside world away from his inner turmoil and to also to make sure nobody saw that he was indeed for the dark side. Percy had firecalled him the other day, much (multas) to Severus' surprise, but he was proud that he would offer this service to his Lords. Despite what he showed the world, he felt quite sorry for the Weasley men and would like to shove what he thought up Molly and Ginerva's ass. Severus stopped and took a big breath before entering the house, whilst pasting an ugly smirk on his face. He growled at Ginny as he passed her by and went to find Arthur, who was with Molly, an fortunate turn of events, he would just put on a act (he knew Arthur would get it);

"That blasted boy! Your son is a menace Arthur Weasley! So is that Granger! They both take glee in torturing me!"He growled in a menacing way to Arthur and Molly "I want them to work under me! I want them to learn how to appreciate their elders!" Severus could see the glimmer in Arthur's eyes as he figured out what game he was playing, Molly on the other hand was like a dragon, hot steam blowing out her ears and nose. She was about to start into Severus when Arthur spoke,

"Professor Snape, we will let you if you promise that they will be safe with you?" Severus inwardly chuckled, clever Slytherin. Severus briefly nodded. Molly looked like she wanted to either hit Arthur or run screaming to Dumbledore. Severus swooped out like an overgrown bat allowing a facsimile of a smile grace his lips. He banged the front door shut.

Molly turned on Arthur like a Stalin did on many of his so-called friends. She started yelling, ranting and raving. It included all the things she had thought over the years: you care more about the children than me, am I not worthy enough to take my thoughts into account, you are a pathetic excuse of a man (which Arthur silently agreed to), you are not a proper father role-model what with your muggle-loving ways, why do you agree with people who set out to destroy me... and one thing that Arthur noticed (and all the children who were listening except for Ginny who was silently gloating) was that all she talked about was _herself _and her twisted view of what she had been wronged in. It was so wrong on so many levels Arthur did not know whether he should cry or laugh manically. He saw again how truly crazed Molly was, and how much effect it must have had on his daughter. Oh Ginny, why did you have to have to have more Prewitt blood than Weasley blood, why did he let Molly get her grubby paws on her?

Molly stamped out of the living room into the kitchen and soon banging was heard from that room. The Weasley children separated from the gathering in the hallway, with Hermione and Ron entering the living room. Ron entered the room, to a sight that practically broke his dark heart; his father had his head in his heads and looked like he was going to burst into tears at anytime. He went over to his father and awkwardly patted him on the back all the while giving Hermione a helpless look. Hermione on her part rolled her eyes at Ron. She decided she was going to take over the situation. She cleared her throat,

"Hey, Mr. Weasley, we overheard what Professor Snape said. Do be upset on our account, we are willing to go" they had figured out pretty quickly that Snape was just a messenger to get them out of there and to Hadrian. Arthur appreciated that they got the interacted plan that was put into motion days ago. Arthur some days felt like Neville Chamberlain, a small fry stuck between two enemy nations (British people and the Nazi Empire), trying to keep the peace but ultimately knowing he was going to fail. Arthur knew it was a muggle comparison, but really all the previous Ministers have been complete and utter idiots, and besides all Purebloods had to learn Muggle History to better inform them on their mistakes and their accomplishments, also sometimes it was a good chance to look down at them. "I mean Mr. Weasley, we have to be accountable for our actions, right Ron?" at this point she gave Ron a meaningful glare, which he got onto rather quickly once he got over the fact about accountability for something he didn't do: they were putting on a show for the Prewitt women.

"Yes, Dad, uh...even though he's a slimy git, uh, we don't have the right to torture him like that" Ron at this point gave Hermione a WTF look and all she did was roll her eyes again. Arthur finally looked up from his hands and gave his son and pseudo-daughter (really she was the daughter he'd always wanted) a look of quiet relief. "Yeah, so I suppose we'll leave tomorrow Dad." Arthur knew that he'd raised his son right when along with those words he gave his father a series of looks conveying a secret message that read; when are you and the rest coming along? Arthur conveyed back; soon.

Ron pulled Hermione out of the living room mumbling something about their room and needing something; and as much as he loved his son he did not want to find out what they were planning to do in his son's room. It was at this point that Ginny swept into the room; it kind of looked like she was trying to be all graceful and princess-like, when really it simply looked like she was half-drunk. Arthur had to use all of his restraint to hold back the snort from escaping his lips.

"Daddy, why are you letting Ron and Herm go all alone?" and she proceeded to pout. It was quite clear she was trying to get an invitation to where they were going, probably on orders of Molly. Arthur at that point really wanted to shake his head, really, he could see right through it. He pasted on the same smile he pasted on many times in the previous years, the smile of how could my daughter go so wrong.

"You weren't invited sweetie, and really do you want to spend the rest of your summer break with Professor Snape, I thought you hated him? I know you want to be acknowledged by your older siblings as almost all grown up, but really there is a different way" and with each word he saw Ginny deflate. He knew she knew that her chances were now closer to zero. Yet she still tried,

"Daddy, pretty please!" at this point Arthur really did have to cough to cover his laugh, Ginny thought she had him around his little finger, but oh how wrong she really was! He was almost free, he could almost taste it! He pretended that he was considering it and Ginny was practically doing a victory dance,

"Sorry, as much as I would like to I can't, It is not up to me but rather Professor Snape and he didn't ask for you" and with those words that tasted like salt to Arthur made Ginny practically cry; how could she go to her mother and say she failed?

With that Ginny turned and fled out of the living room. Arthur sat further back in the chair he was currently in, and let out a sigh of contented relief; all in a day's work.

The next morning the house was in a state of chaos. There was the patter and stomping of feet going from one level to the next. There was yelling from one end of the house to the other. Molly Weasley simply did not know what was going on; why was everyone packing? What she did not know what that last night after Hadrian had received word that Hermione and Ron were to be on their way in the morning he did the blood and bind release spell the free the Weasley men. And one by one they began leaving (those who still lived at home, Charlie, Bill and Percy lived on their own)

The twins had decided to leave separately so as not to raise further suspicion of their _dear beloved mother, _Fred clomped down the stairs purposefully making noise so that George and Ron could talk about where they shall meet later when they are safe in freedom. Fred made it to the front door when he was stopped by Molly Weasley.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" she screeched like a banshee and thus caused ringing in her son's ears and he resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears. He let his gleeful smile enter his face and said with equal happiness,

"Got a date, Mum, mustn't be late!" what he did not tell her was that under his coat he had a bottomless bag with all his belongings he did not want to lose, and also he did not tell her that he was never coming back. Molly paused and looked at her son, then let out a gleeful smile, all she was thinking at this point was; another young person to manipulate! Thus with that thought in her small manipulated brain she let her son go out the door to freedom. As soon as he was free of the door he apparated to Malfoy Manor (Lucius put down the anti-apparation wards for the moment as each Weasley man apparated in, including Bill, Charlie and Percy).

As soon as George heard Fred leave he knew it was his turn. He gave the rest a snappy joke salute and started to whistle as he made his way down the stairs, making sure his mother heard the whistle. He made his way to the door where he was stopped like Fred by their mother at the door,

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked a bit snappily this time, what was with everybody leaving? George pasted on a smarmy smile and said,

"Why Mum, didn't Fred tell you? We have dates with twins! He's already gone to pick up his date! They don't live together of course!" George played his part to the hilt, and he saw his mother fall for it hook and bait and all. What was going through her brain was; twins! Wonderful! They will be powerful! And thus with those utterly idiotic thoughts in her brain she let the other twin go, who unknowingly to her will not be coming back. She whistled as she walked to the kitchen. George went to go join his twin.

Ron and Hermione were waiting with baited breath for George to slam the door telling them they were home free to leave. They grabbed their luggage and made their way down the stairs making sure they looked miserable even though they were giddy with happiness. Molly heard them go down the stairs and the sight that greeted her made her happy; they were miserable! She did not say anything as they left through the front door.

Arthur knew at that moment that all the children that were his had left, and then he through the floo into the fire and stepped thorough it to freedom. Now, he wasn't a coward, he just knew that this was the best way since when he was often called in to work this was the way he went.

Arthur entered into the Lucius' office where all the rest of the Weasley's, Hadrian, the Malfoy's, Snape awaited his arrival. Arthur brushed off any remains of the floo powder from his ratty robes. Arthur looked up at awaiting ensemble and then smiled

"Hadrian, glad to see you again thanks for freeing us" Hadrian gave an inclination of his head indicating that he understood and that it was nothing "we need to do something about Molly and Ginny. They are to be disowned, not allowed the Weasley name, and we need to get the Weasley fortune that I put away when I realized what Molly was doing so she couldn't get her grimy hands on it." The Weasley son's looked at their father and saw a completely new side of him; one that was kind of scary if they were to admit to themselves. Hadrian looked at Arthur pensively, and what he saw made him glad that he helped them; they were just in a situation which they couldn't get out of. Snape spoke up

"There is a potion I can brew it's called Familias Malas, it's a potion that will get rid of any family members that you do not want and will give them their maiden name, as for Ginerva she will get either no name of her mother's name." Arthur considered this approach for a moment then turned to his children and said,

"Well, what do you think? Should we go with Professor Snape's potion or should we try a different way?" at this point Charlie spoke up,

"How would the potion actually take effect, do we need to get it into their bodies or something?" he voiced the concerns of the others present. Snape took a step forwards and continued on in this vein,

"No, all that needs to happen is that every Weasley that wants to be kept in the family will have to drink it. It only affects immediate family members, so we don't have to gather the whole Weasley clan" this seemed to satisfy the questions of the clan. After this point they all eagerly agreed to drink the potion and to get rid of the two blood traitors.

Ronald, Hermione and Hadrian walked slowly back to his quarters. Ronald was happy that he was now allowed to show the darker side of his personality instead of hide it away. Hermione was happy to be supporting her best friends, but frankly she was worried about how they would accept her since she wasn't a pureblood but rather a muggleborn. Hadrian seemed to sense her worry so he spoke,

"Hermione, would you accept being blood adopted into my family that way you will be a Pureblood?" Hermione stopped and looked at her best friend of six years judging his truthfulness. She really wanted this to happen, she was afraid that she would not fit into their world and then she would be left behind with the light-sided people; not that she had anything against them, she just didn't really fit in, even when she tried her hardest by learning all the light sided information. When she could find no joke in his face, she nodded and then said,

"That sounds wonderful! OH Hadrian! Thank you!" and she then proceeded to hug him senseless. Hadrian hugged her for a second and for the next minute or two resist the urge to pull her back. Hermione then proceeded for then for the next two minutes doing the victory/happy dance and then she finally pulled herself together. "Does that mean I get to change my name?" Hadrian looked at her puzzlingly,

"Why would you want to do that Hermes?" he asked with genuine interest, he really wanted to know the answer. Her pale face flushed and then she said,

"My last name right? Well, Hermione's not really a noble name is it?" Hadrian gave her a scrutinizing gaze then he claimed her by saying,

"Your last name will be Potter-Black, and it's completely up to you whether or not you want to change your first name." At this Hermione let out a huff and said

"That's not what I said, Hadrian. I said is Hermione a noble name?" Hadrian at that point felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He then proceeded carefully by saying,

"Not really no. It is completely up to you of course!" he hurriedly added trying to keep his keester out of the fire. Hermione looked at him and then declared

"And that is what I thought! If I am going to be a Pureblood, I may as well have a Pureblood name!" and nodded her head for emphasis. Hadrian decided he would just let Hermione decide what she wants, when she was onto something she was like a train, she just kept going.

The next night after they decided that they would do the blood adoption ritual they were in the potions laboratory waiting for Draco to finish the potion; Draco would not let any of them work in his precious laboratory. Draco added the finishing flourish with an elaborate stir when a sultry voice from the doorway interrupted their not so patiently waiting.

"Draco, why are you adding these elaborate fancies to your work, did I not teach you better?" Snape drawled, much to the chagrin of Draco who at this point promptly turned a light shade of red.

"Come off it Severus, you and I both know we both are trying to impress Hadrian" Hadrian at this point tuned fully in the conversation.

"What about me?" he asked in a semi-hopeful fashion. Hermione under the table kicked him in the shin warning him to tone it down. Hadrian just glared at her out of the corner of his eye hoping it still had the full effect. Draco just gave him a look that read, tell him you twit.

"I am a Vampire." He said in a rush and had to refrain himself from staring straight at his shoes to avoid looking at anyone else in the room. For Hadrian it took a couple seconds to follow his train of thought, and finally reached at a conclusion;

"You have a mate!" Severus nodded. Then Draco with a look prodded him along, Severus took a deep breath and continued on,

"Yes, and Draco and you are my mate." Now he was desperately hoping that Hadrian wouldn't kill him and that Weasley wouldn't blow his top. Instead Ronald Weasley surprised him greatly,

"Hmm, what do you think Hadrian? Seems like you two would get along what with Draco to be the buffer!" and Hadrian gave him a glance and then said,

"Hmm, yes I am one lucky bloke, aren't I?" the question was of course rhetorical. Draco broke the awkward conversation by saying

"Hermione's potion is all done and I am going to start working on the one for the Weasley men" and then proceeded to block them out and do his other work.

Hermione looked at the yucky brownish-red liquid that was in the vial and then with more courage than she felt she downed the entire vial. Within minutes the changes began to take effect, her brown hair became more tamed, her skin turned more olive-like and finally her brown eyes turned a murky green. Finally with all the changes done Hadrian went over to here and hugged her whilst saying,

"Welcome sister" Hermione smiled back at him and then said,

"Thank you brother, I think I will change my name to Phaedra Hermione Potter-Black" nods went around the room as they found the name appropriate for the woman that was standing in front of them.

They walked arm in arm down the long hallway to where everyone else was gathered. Everyone stopped talking as soon as they saw the new Phaedra.

"Damn Hermione-"

"-You hot!" the twins said together which cause Phaedra to chuckle,

"Keep it in your pants boys and besides it's not Hermione anymore!" Hadrian at this point stepped forward,

"May I present, Phaedra Hermione Potter-Black, sister to Lord Hadrian Potter-Black"


	4. Chapter 4

Nobilitas, Chapter four

AN: I do not update on weekends.

Thanks to: Kaose, Eclipsed Sun, rocbabe, WolfGirl75, BloodChilde, sabre1492, blizzardflower, D-M likely together, chinadoll816, MaileS, Pirate King of Shipwreck, hope88, princessames, manayshka, Sophia Anna-Mae , Mi55-b3cca,Miss Emeralds, amnethyst-emerald, ladywolfinmt, ankoku696, weasel-sama, darkbeyondeath666,

Special Thanks to: WolfGirl75 (thanks I didn't realize that it was doing that, and hopefully this time will have it fixed), D-M likely together (The pace just seemed to develop itself, but will try to slow it down a bit), felicia2235 (glad I could get Snape in there for you, should be something soon, wink wink), SJ95 (thanks!) shejabay (glad you liked Percy and Penny going there, didn't know if it fitted with the story) , ladywolfinmt (thanks! I'll take that into account!

Draco felt a crick settle its way in his lower back, he was almost finished the potion, and he did not want to be disturbed by others, himself or his traitorous body. With the final flourish he stepped back from his potion with a satisfied smile. The potion was a perfect sky blue and smelled like ammonia. He carefully put the potions in six vials and then proceeded out of the potions laboratory which he had not stepped out for a couple days.

He found the people he was looking for in the garden patio. Hermione and Ron were sitting down on the lawn doing what all pre-couples do (making everyone else gag). Arthur was sitting reading the newspaper with his feet up on the stone wall that was in front of him. Charlie had just portkeyed back from Romania and was sitting have a drink or two. Bill was working on a cursed object and the Twins were working on what looked like a new invention.

Draco cleared his throat for everyone's attention, which he got in short order. He held up the tray for everyone to see. Arthur's throat constricted from nervousness. Draco spoke shortly,

"Alright no rushing up to get this, one at a time, it took me quite a bit to make them and I would not like my effort to go wasted. First is Lord Weasley then eldest to youngest" and this deflated Ron a bit because he had wanted to go first. Arthur stood up feeling wobbly made his way to Draco, grabbed a drink off the tray which clinked as the weight settled off it, and drained it in one gulp. The other Weasley men followed in the same vein, with Fred saying something along the lines of tallyho, and Charlie just grimacing the entire time. Soon enough however, they began feeling a tingly sensation all over their bodies, and soon after that felt as if they were going to be ripped apart in two. Arthur goes the worst of the brunt since he was the father of Ginny and husband of Molly. Within a few minutes, well, okay let's face it, it felt more like an hour, the feelings and sensations were gone. Arthur then noticed how different he felt. He felt more...liberated.

Molly was taking her frustration and anger out on the poor garden gnomes that were starting to run away with fear. None of her "manipulative subjects" had come back; read the Weasley men and Hermione. She did not know what to do, what would she tell Dumbledore? Ginny on the other hand, was not angry but hiding from her mother, she had failed at the task that her mother had set her out. She did not want to see the fall out. She was currently hiding behind the shed that was in the back, and she was also currently trying to find a way to find Ron and Hermione; they cannot get away!

Then at the same moment they felt something tug at their navels for a moment they thought they were being portkeyed away, when all of a sudden they felt lighter. It was at this moment that Molly decided to go inside to get a drink and to have a quick sit down, and when she looked at the family clock, it was then she noticed the curious phenomena. All the names on the clock except hers and Ginny's were gone. Simple poof! Gone! Molly did not understand this so she quickly grabbed some firecall powder and stuck her head in the fireplace,

"Albus! The family clock, all the names except for me and Ginny's are gone! One second they were there and the next second they were gone." She rushed out all at once. Albus stopped what he was doing at his desk and looked at her in the fireplace curiously. Albus has heard of only one instance in which this has happened before;

"Only yours and Ms. Weasley do you say?" Molly nodded vigorously, her red curls bounced around as she shook her head. Albus then knew what happened; they were disowned by the Weasley family.

"Molly it sounds like you have been disowned by the Weasley family" he reported rather calmly in his opinion. Molly on the other hand, did not take it so calmly. In fact, she proceeded to freak out. Her shrill voice practically shattered Dumbledore's eardrums, and really he did not want to listen to this idiot of a woman go on and on about her right's in that family. So he put up his hand in what he hopped was a grandfatherly fashion.

"Hush, Child" at this wording Molly bristled. "You have nothing to worry about, you can easily get your Prewitt name back and give it to " this was not what Molly wanted! She wanted the Weasley name; it was an old Pureblood line unlike her own line.

"What about the Weasley name! I deserve that name!" She protested at Dumbledore, who unknown to her wasn't listening anymore, he was busy planning what he would have to do about the Weasley's; they could not be allowed to step out of line. He then tuned back in when he realized Molly had stopped talking. He scrambled for something to say,

"Well Molly...you see the thing is...well..." he hemmed and hawed until Molly finally shook her head and exclaimed something to the effect of 'forget it'.

Albus Dumbledore did not like these turn of events, at all. He was not the Supreme Mugwump for nothing! He had to solve this situation that has gotten out of control. But how? If Lily and James had gotten word to Harry, he would not be any longer controllable. Albus stroked his beard contemplating this thought. He simply did not know, nope he did not.

Phaedra and Ronald were Hadrian's right hand people. Ronald since he was a keen strategist became head of military matters, whilst Phaedra knew a lot about everything, was deemed head researcher to look into everything and anything. Hadrian was looking at the plans and layouts and there reports, and then he decided that Phaedra and Ronald needed either a secretary or an assistant. Hadrian sent out a house-elf to go get them so he could present his idea to them, and see if they wanted anybody in particular.

"Okay here's my idea: You two need a secretary or an assistant. What do you think?" Hadrian purposed. Phaedra pondered the idea and then after a second realized that yes, she did need some help, and if Hadrian was willing to find some poor sap to help her out, who was she to deny it? Ronald, the great strategist knew how good this will help him, and thus in extension would help the men on the ground. They both nodded there acquiescence, and Hadrian started thinking of possibilities,

"How about Marcus Flint for you Ronald, he was captain of the quidditch team at school. What about Bliase Zabini for you Phaedra, according to Draco he has a brilliant mind behind his mask?" he put forth these two to them. Ronald thought about Marcus Flint, and then conceded that yes, Marcus Flint, was perfect. Phaedra was less sure,

"Bliase? Really Hadrian?" Hadrian at this point gave her a look that clearly said, if you are on my side get over your prejudices. Phaedra had the gumption to look ashamed at her rather hasty assumptions. "Sorry, I will really try harder Hadrian, I promise" and she was rewarded with a look that said you better.

Phaedra rushed out after the meeting to go to her room to cry out her embarrassment, she didn't mean to be an idiot and jump to conclusions! She thought she had gotten better about this whole thing! She wished she had someone to write to, not that Hadrian and Ronald were close to her, they just weren't women, and wouldn't understand it! She sighed and went for a nap, perhaps which would make things better.

Blaise wandered around the Malfoy library taking in all the book titles waiting for Phaedra. He was really thankful that Draco was able to talk to Lord Hadrian about getting him a non-battle position on the dark side, it wasn't that he didn't like fighting, it was just he was better in the background. Besides, being Assistant to Head Researcher was quite a coup in political terms. Also, Phaedra being the Head Researcher didn't hurt things either, come on she was now rather good looking! He heard heels clicking along the oak flooring of the library and he turned to see Phaedra coming down the grand steps to the main library. His breath was taken away, she wasn't just good looking she was gorgeous! Her hair had finally tamed to a thick lock of curls, her eyes were now a lot like Lord Hadrian's but a deeper shade of leafy green, her skin was darker and she was taller! Bliase had to keep himself from swallowing his tongue. Phaedra cleared her throat when she noticed that Bliase was checking her out,

"Are we ready to get to work Assistant Zabini?" her voice was now more lyrical, Bliase realized.

Marcus Flint walked amongst the Death Eater trainee's watching their stances and spellwork, while waiting for Ronald to appear. The last he heard, Ronald was in a meeting with their Lord's, and it was wise not to interrupt that kind of meeting. He saw a gaggle of first year Slytherins watching the proceedings, they couldn't participate because they had to be sixteen before the Lord's would allow them to go and possibly die in this long war. They were in the Manor because either their parents were here or older siblings.

All of a sudden all the practicing participants came to an abrupt stop, Marcus turned around and saw that Ronald was at the top of the stair looking down upon them. Ronald waved for them to continue what they were doing, and he made his way down to where Marcus was.

"Looks like your my assistant Flint" he stated when they came in talking distance. Marcus nodded, unsure whether or not he should answer. "well, we should get along, in school I like you and other Dark families put on a mask" and for some unknown reason Marcus felt pressure lift off his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobilitas Chapter five

Hadrian gazed at the wizarding paper that was on the desk. The headlines were screaming _Harry Potter next dark lord?_ And when he turned the page it was screaming about how the Weasley's had gone dark; which had gotten a huge laugh from Hadrian when he read it. Yet, no matter how true the headlines were they still needed to do some PR clean-up, they cannot have Dumbledore getting to the mass people, without him putting his side out there too. Thus, he had called the Council, both he and Tom had one, Tom's was called Subdneik or "Adages to the law", which perfectly described their goal. Hadrian was finding that not only was Dumbledore a manipulative bastard, but also a pretty annoying one.

The door banged shut as his council walked into his office chatting amongst them and as soon as they saw him they prostrated themselves on the ground. They were murmurs of My Lord that swept across the room. Hadrian motioned for them to sit themselves down; as soon as their butts touched the seat Hadrian began,

"As most of you probably have seen the newspaper this morning, this is the reason why we have gathered today." Hadrian threw down the newspaper in the middle of the long conference table at the end of the sentence. "We all probably laughed at the headlines, and know them to be true. Yet, we have do PR clean-up, we cannot have the common witches and wizards going into mass hysteria, we need to softly show them the right way. If we do it hard and fast they will resist. They will then go to Dumbledore's side. Any ideas from the peanut gallery?" asked Hadrian garnering a laugh from his council. Ronald cleared his throat,

"Well, my Lord, we could always have an expose" Hadrian thought through the idea and then asked,

"On what though? Dumbledore's insipid past?" Marcus looked at his boss and then with Ronald's nod of ascent he spoke,

"No, on you My Lord, get out the nitty gritty details that Dumbledore pushes under the rug." Hadrian's first instinct was to say no, but something held him back and the more he thought on it, the more he knew it was the right move. If one did an expose on his true childhood and school years, with a slight allusion to whose fault it was. It would be better than doing an actual expose on Dumbledore himself. He finally forced himself to nod,

"Alright, but we would have to get somebody we trust to do it, I do not want some floozy to do it" Ronald nodded and then spoke,

"Well, we had gone over it this morning before the meeting, and we have decided that perhaps we can go with Luna over at the Quibbler, and with Sarah McLaughlin for the rest of the papers" Hadrian nodded at Luna, he knew and liked her, but who was Ms. McLaughlin?

"Who is this Sarah McLaughlin?" Hadrian asked. This time it was Blaise who spoke up,

"She is my cousin, My Lord, a Slytherin and with the cause. Also she is very trust worthy." Hadrian knew then at that point that they had a plan of attack.

"Call her and get everything in order. Let's try to get this done for tomorrow's paper" and with that everybody left the room except for Hadrian, who was deep in thought.

A tall willowy blond walked behind Blaise as he escorted her to Hadrian. Sarah McLaughlin looked around curiously at the inner halls of the Manor, which so few have seen. She was frankly, nervous, from many things and number one was the fact that she could screw up with her piece and viola, her career, no her life and her family's life will be gone. She took a deep breath and entered the room coming face to face with an extremely handsome young man.

"Let's get the show on the road, shall we?" Hadrian spoke when he had her attention.

_Harry Potter confesses all!_

_ Harry Potter bears all too veteran reporter Sarah McLaughlin. He tells her about the abuse at the hands of the muggles, the school dangers, and much more... _

Hadrian read the front of the newspaper and was pleased with the results; it looked like it was working. He let the smug smile he felt enter his face, and started whistling as he walked back to his office. Today was a good day with all going well, but not all was going well for Dumbledore...

Albus picked up the paper as route for his morning routine, and spat out his pumpkin juice when he read the front of the paper. On the front page was Harry Potter with an infuriatingly smug grin. When he managed to tear his old eyes away from the picture and read the article he was even more upset. How did Harry Potter get one on him, his toy, and his manipulated puppet? What is going on? Were all questions that went through Albus Dumbledore's mind, he was shocked that Harry had gotten out his control. He needed to fix this! Now!

He swept through the halls of Hogwarts barely keeping his grandfatherly persona up before the masses of idiots. He found Severus in his potions lab mumbling about stupid, imbelic first years. Dumbledore forced his grandfatherly smile on his face, when really, let's get serious, he wanted to tear Severus limb from limb. Why? It's simple, Severus was his spy, and his spy should tell him when things like this go down! Needless to say Dumbledore was upset with Severus. He cleared his throat,

"Severus, my boy, why was I not informed of this?" indicating to the newspaper that was in his hand, albeit a little crumpled by this point. Severus was startled from his work, and when he saw what Albus was indicating his mind began searching for a plausible excuse. Severus stopped his potions worked and slowly said,

"Well, Albus, I was not informed of this" ha, yeah right, he had a part in it "because Harry Potter is not on the Dark Lord's side" Severus had to fight to put in enough sneer in Harry Potter to convince Dumbledore that Harry Potter was still his enemy. "The Dark Lord is still looking for that blasted brat." Severus all the while was praying fervently that Albus was falling for it. And it seemed like he fell for it line, bait and hook. Albus nodded and then spoke

"Hmm, yes well that's good, he still is on the light side...good...good" and while mumbling walked away. Severus knew that Albus was planning how to get Hadrian back under his thumb.

"Hello, luv" spoke Severus as he spotted Hadrian sitting on the living room couch. Hadrian looked up from the newspaper he was contemplating. A smile flitted across his face when he saw Severus.

"Hello, I didn't expect you home so early" Hadrian spoke, he voice soft and breathy, so unlike the forcefulness it had when in public. Severus smiled and gave Hadrian a small peck on the cheek,

"Dumbledore saw the paper, and was having an attack. I managed to convince him that you were still on the light side, by now he is probably planning ways to get you back under his thumb" Severus told him the events that had conspired. Hadrian gaze was calculating and finally he laughed.

"Well, that old dodder is fairly easy to confuse. It's good he is still in the dark about my true side, but the manipulating is not good. We have to do something about that...but what?" he pondered aloud. Severus loved how his face light up when he was scheming. Then he had an inspiration

"How about we let him think that you are manipulated and then we can get inside information that even I cannot get." Hadrian looked at Severus, then said slowly,

"Let's talk to Draco about this first, before we make any decisions" and Severus agreed, he knew how upset Draco would be if Hadrian acted about this before being consulted.


	6. Chapter 6

Nobilitas Chapter Six

Thank you to my Beta, Lost In Your Thoughts.

For xxmissingyouxx: Hadrian is pronounced: Had (long a)- ree-an, Phaedra (a Latin name, blame my fluency in Latin) is pronounced Phay (no puff out on the p, think f)- i-dree-a (long a), hope this helps.

Thanks to: litekreem, charlotte1993, cool091688, paradisekingdom, haunt of twilight, KeithRichardsRoxMySox, Lostinyourthoughts (lots and lots of thanks!)Belgarion489, FicGirl89, buffyblack, This is not the end, violetkitty02, rebekahalana, black bubblegum is yum, angelkitty77, w3lcom3t0Myst3ry, siarafaerie-101-miss, KamLine, SeulWolfe, MooNITKA, ADyingWorldxxx, dancefreak896, CTTAYLOR13, Thetigersfire, lacus01, SlytherinHawkins105, BadFAith81, Morgana Magi of the Light, Brit232, DestinyDragon, Katie94, klant,

Draco was tired; no make that exhausted. He just wanted to go home, lie down or possibly do a little naughty with his mates...hmm...nice thought... He continued walking through the Manor with those inappropriate thoughts floating on his mind. Dirty Draco! First of all, they had just become mates and they needed to get to know each other first. Keep your libido down! All of this and more raced through Draco's mind as he continued to stalk down the hall. He burst into their rooms not a moment too soon, because he saw his most dreaded enemy, Pansy stalking down the hall, probably searching for him.

He looked up to the startled faces of Severus and Hadrian; they hadn't except him to come into their room so abruptly or so soon. He quickly tried to compose his features, and hide the reason why he came so hurriedly into the room. Severus raised his eyebrow in askance, and Hadrian just slumped back, rather attractively in Draco's opinion, and waited for an answer. Draco looked at them trying to find a reasonable excuse, and when finding none, he swallowed then explained,

"Well, see there was Pansy Parkinson and she was coming my way and well I decided to disappear as soon as I could," At this Hadrian looked at him quizzically and then burst into laughter, which had a nice melodic ring to it.

"And here we all thought you and Pansy was love struck couple or at least close friends," Hadrian said and then watched with amusement as Draco grimaced as if in pain and then retorted,

"I don't think anybody could be love struck or close to that beast," and left it at that, believing that it was self-explanatory. Hadrian just waved his hand as if to say c'mon explain further. Draco exhaled in exasperation and began,

"See, it all began when my father wanted me to marry her, and I said no of course. He bowed to my decision, but she did not believe that I did not want to be married to her. So she began acting like she was married to me. Needless to say, I feel sorry for the poor sap who marries her. She turned into a wench of a woman who wants to control everything," Draco sighed as he finished his short explanation. Hadrian laughed at the flushed face Draco was now sporting.

"Draco I do not feel sorry for you at all," Hadrian said and then the room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Hadrian felt slightly awkward; he felt that he needed to broach a topic. He didn't like to sit in silence, but Hadrian was never good with expressing his emotions. He had always bottled it up. Hadrian got up to grab some more hot water before sitting down, and then threw all caution into the wind by opening his mouth.

"How do you both feel about us being mated?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. Severus looked uncomfortable, and Draco looked slightly bemused. Hadrian felt upset and stupid for asking; why did he think everything was going to be okay between them after their histories? When neither Severus nor Draco responded**, **he just muttered forget it and went to their room, slamming the door shut.

Back in the other room, the two Slytherin men shared paired looks and then carefully followed their upset mate. Draco knocked on the door softly, and looked at Severus for a moment when he heard the soft go away. Draco eased his way into the dark room with Severus following softly after. Draco made sure not to make any sudden movements as he eased his way onto the soft bed where Hadrian laid cocooned by a soft green comforter with only his head above the blanket. Draco cleared his throat to gain Hadrian's attention before hesitantly beginning,

"You misunderstood our looks Had. It's not that we don't like being...with you, it's just..." Severus upon hearing Draco puttering out jumped in,

"We are Slytherins; we don't do out loud feelings. We weren't raised that way, foolish boy," Draco glared at Severus daring him to say another word. Severus raised his hands in a placating gesture and Draco picked up where Severus left off,

"Had, we love being your mates. It just we didn't know how you felt about us with how we behaved towards you in the past" At this point Draco was praying fervently that his words had gotten through to Hadrian. After a few minutes of awkward silence, a small voice came from the bundle of blankets.

"You love being with me?" Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Severus spoke up,

"Yes, we do" knowing full well that Hadrian needed both of them to voice the words aloud. After a few more minutes of slightly less awkward silence, Hadrian spoke up again.

"I was just unsure is all. I have never had anyone that loves me before. I mean Phaedra and Ron love me, but it is more like a sibling love..." Hadrian puttered out; he didn't know what he was trying to say exactly. SomehowSeverus knew what Hadrian was trying to get across and saved the day.

"I know how you feel Hadrian," Severus said quietly, letting Hadrian feel better in their mutual pain and suffering. Then Hadrian surprised both of the Slytherins by sitting up, he looked slightly abashed.

"I shouldn't have judged both of you before hearing you out. I thought I put our sordid pasts behind us, but I guess I am still a little bit judgemental." At this Draco snorted and said,

"Hadrian you have put our pasts behind. You are remarkably understanding. You just jumped to a conclusion on a different basis," Hadrian had a slightly perplexed look on his face for a moment before he understood what Draco was implying. His face grew hot, and he didn't know whether to duck back under the covers or deny it all. Severus understood the dilemma that Hadrian was going through; he decided to help Hadrian, by opening up himself. He thought that it might help to start the healing process Hadrian so desperately needed.

"My father was not a good father," Severus said softly,"He did not deserved to be called a father. He hated me and my mother. He beat us whenever the opportunity presented itself, and emotionally tore us down at every turn," It was hard to get the words out but once he started the words started tumbling out one after another as if they knew there would be few chances for them to come out again. Hadrian had stilled when he heard Severus start to speak. He felt this own throat close up at the thought that wasn't the only one hated. He took a moment to compose himself before croaking out,

"My Aunt and Uncle were like your father. They hated magic and called me a freak," he stopped and looked into their faces. What he saw vaguely surprised him; he saw anger, compassion and...love? Hadrian didn't know what to do with this.

Thankfully at this point a knock resounded throughout their quarters and Severus left to go answer the door. From the bedroom Draco and Hadrian heard raised voices, one that was Severus's and one that sounded feminine and very shrill. It took Draco a moment to place it and when he did he almost fell over from surprise. Hadrian tilted his head quizzically at Draco before mouthing, who? Draco looked at Hadrian, sighed and said,

"Pansy," Hadrian was quite curious why Pansy would be shrilly asking for Draco at the door. Hadrian got out of the soft bed and padded out to the living room where the two were. Every step of the way Hadrian felt his Lord persona taking over, and by the time that he was there his face was emotionless and hard.

"Why are you interrupting us Ms. Parkinson? Do you not have other better things that you could be doing?" Hadrian's voice was cold as ice. Pansy swallowed nervously as she saw how upset her Lord was. She was starting to regret her decisionto come to the room, but she was already halfway through and knew shemust follow it though. She drew herself up to her full height and said in a squeaky voice,

"Where is Draco?" Hadrian raised his eyebrow ever so elegantly and asked in the same tone,

"And why are you looking for him in my rooms?" Pansy was very much regretting this. She swallowed and said,

"Because he is engaged to me," To her surprise, Hadrian howled in laughter. He then in an even colder tone spoke,

"No, you are not. Lord Malfoy did not agree to the marriage that your parents are trying to arrange. Draco is mine. I suggest that you stay away from him Ms. Parkinson," and then Hadrian summarily threw her out of the room, leaving a very stunned Pansy Parkinson sitting on their doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nobilitas Chapter Seven

Thanks to my beta, Lost In Your Thoughts

Hadrian lounged on the golden throne taking in the splendour before him. He was careful to keep his cloak hood covering his face, they were not ready yet to tell the world of the true Harry Potter, and only the most trusted knew of what side Hadrian was really on. Lord Voldemort, or rather Tom to Hadrian paced in front of him glaring at the troops that watched him with scared eyes. Tom looked like he was either on the verge of having a heart attack or on the verge of cursing someone into oblivion. The reason was simple: Goyle was an idiot. He screwed up a simple raid that ended up in the deaths of the family when they were supposed to be transported to the Manor for 'questioning'. Hadrian agreed with Tom, Goyle was too stupid to be useful for much longer, but sadly he was serving a purpose right now. Hadrian accessed the link between him and Tom and spoke,

"Don't kill him, I have a use for him, Tom" Tom glanced over at Hadrian quizzically, wondering what use did he have but he nodded his consent. Hadrian indicated with a tilt of his head that he would tell him later. Tom nodded and then turned back to his gathered Death Eaters before speaking,

"My companion Lord has spared you of death, Goyle. Next time you will not be so fortunate so I suggest you are very careful." Goyle swallowed visibly, wondering what his punishment was to be if he wasn't to be killed outright. Tom smiled ruthlessly at Goyle's uneasiness and then uttered the dreaded word,

"Curcio" and Goyle fell to the ground convulsing and withering in pain that filled every crevice and nook of his body. Goyle tried desperately not to scream from the pain, but after a few seconds he gave up and started screaming himself hoarse. The pain was simply too much to handle. Hadrian smirked ruthlessly enjoying the pain that the stupid little man was suffering. Finally, Tom decided to be merciful and let Goyle out of the curse. Goyle exhausted physically and mentally from the torture collapsed on the floor in a heap. Tom looked over the rest of his followers giving them his 'evil dictator' look daring them to step out of line so he could curse them. The rest of the followers shrank back visibly and tried to keep out of Tom's sightline; they knew their Lord would curse them without hesitation.

Hadrian had to bit his lip from laughing out loud, for the sight of these proud Purebloods bowing before another was indeed very hilarious. Hadrian had to cough to cover up his escape laugh as one of the Death Eater's flinched when Tom walked by; he looked at Draco who was looking very hot in his billowy Death Eater robes, to distract himself from the humorous situation. Draco noticed that he was scoping him out, and he gave his butt an extra wiggle as he walked out of the room. Draco was no longer needed by Tom and was therefore allowed to leave before the others.

Finally after what seemed a long time the meeting came to an end. Hadrian stretched as he got out of the chair and wove his way through the followers, who bowed as he walked past them, to Severus' private potion lab. His robe billowed in a fashion eerily similar to Severus', turns out I have managed to pick up some of Severus' traits, Hadrian thought vaguely to himself as he walked down the corridor. Hadrian saw Draco's familiar blonde hair enter the potions lab up ahead. Hadrian knew he had to talk to Draco about their plans; the plans which have him infiltrate the Order, with the backup of Ron and Phaedra. Things have gotten so out of hand and it had taken him a few days to remember that he needed to talk to Draco about it.

Pansy saw her Lord walking through the hallway and looked in panic for some place to hide; after their last encounter she was trying her hardest to avoid her Lord at all costs. After his warning the other day, well let's just say, Pansy was scared shitless of this new Harry Potter, er, Hadrian Potter. Yes, she laid claim to Draco Malfoy way back and yes, the marriage negotiations were rejected, but she had ignored that until now. Hadrian was a threat to her well-being; he would have her murdered in her sleep if he ordered someone to take care of her. She was sure of it. She did not like that feeling of helplessness that now permeated her body whenever she saw her Lord. Perhaps she should find somebody else. If she were with another man then Draco was to become jealous and come back begging for her forgiveness! Pansy ducked into the nearest room to avoid being spotted by Hadrian. Hadrian of course had seen Pansy duck into the room. He felt his curiosity spike when he saw how flushed and nervous she seemed. Hadrian decided to keep an eye on her as he entered Severus' potion lab; something was just not right about her. Pansy stood in the room taking deep breaths trying to get everything under control; she grinned manically when the brilliant plan hit her; she should get with the Weaslette, that'll make him want her back! She started giggling as plans to gain the Weaslette's attention flowed through her.

Hadrian entered the potions lab and was slightly aroused to see Draco and Severus embracing in a passionate kiss. He cleared his throat and said in amusement, as the two men broke apart flushing in embarrassment for being caught,

"My, my seems like you two do not need to see me anymore. Looks like you two find enough pleasure from each other" Hadrian said with a smirk on his face as he leaned forward on the table that separated him from the two men. His own cock stirred in interest and he had to smile at that.

Severus snorted and drawled "Well, since you have not been around we have had to please ourselves in some way" Draco nodded in agreement to Snape's assessment and gave him a lewd check over as his soft, pink tongue came out and ran along his lips. A soft moan sounded throughout the room, but no one could tell who it was from. Though it was most likely from Hadrian who was watching Draco's mouth with rapt interest. Hadrian watched wide eyed as Snape captured Draco head and moved his lips to cover Draco's. Hadrian moaned as Snape continued to dominate Draco's mouth. He whimpered as Snape pulled back just enough so Hadrian could see the two tongues tangled together. He watched with wide eyes as Snape's tongue curled around Draco's and then pulled it into his mouth. Hadrian could feel the tightness in his pants becoming painful.

Hadrian couldn't just watch anymore; he had to be involved. He watched with lust filled eyes as Draco and Snape pulled apart and look at him with questioning eyes; they wanted to know if he was joining them or not. He said in a low husky voice"Well I will have to rectify that then" and slowly moved around the table toward them with the grace of a leopard.

Severus slid off the three-legged stool and slowly came around to meet him, while Draco drank in the scene with heavy lidded eyes. Severus placed his hands around Hadrian's neck in a soft embrace and pulled Hadrian up from a deep and passionate French kiss. Hadrian felt his body melt into Severus's when their lips met. Severus's lips were soft yet firm and the things that the man could do with his tongue. Hadrian moaned and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck holding tight as his knees went weak. Hadrian raised his hands up to Severus' long hair and started to pull it softly making Severus groan in appreciation during the kiss. Snape pulled his body closer, their bodies were pressed firmly together without a breath of air between them. Hadrian could feel every line on his lover's body. Hadrian gasped as Snape pressed his cock to his own and then slowly grinded the two together making the most wonderful sensations flow through both of their bodies. Hadrian accidentally tightened his grip on Snape's hair when the sensations became too much, but the man didn't seem to care. In fact by the loud moan that Snape let loose, it seemed that he wanted Hadrian to pull on his hair harder.

Draco's lust spiked as he watched his two lovers embrace and he found his own hand wandering down his body to his own hardening cock. He started pulling down his robe in attempt to stave off his erection, but when he cupped his own erection and let a deep moan loose, he knew that he was lost. His own hips thrust into his hand when he saw Snape grind his cock into Hadrian's.

Draco decided that he was lonely and thus went to stand behind Hadrian. Draco softly ran his hands down Hadrian's back towards his groining while planting small kisses on the back of Hadrian's neck. Hadrian on his part leaned into Draco's embrace, Severus broke the kiss and stole a glance at Draco who was busy licking and up down Hadrian's neck. Severus reached around Hadrian and grabbed Draco by his robes for a passionate kiss while Hadrian wiggled himself out of the men's embrace and pulled himself onto the table where he pushed his robes down, obviously starting to get erected. Draco pulled out of the embrace when he heard Hadrian groan, Draco smiled wickedly and then grabbed Hadrian's robe and whispered the disrobing spell that left all of them naked. Draco's member was engorged and throbbing which Severus and Hadrian both noticed eagerly drank up the sight.

Severus reached down to touch himself when the pain became too much, but to Draco to Severus' surprise, took his hand and lead it to his member, which caused Severus to gulp in anticipation. Draco on his part took Hadrian's member which made Hadrian groan and Hadrian decided that Severus shouldn't be left alone. He eagerly reached out and grabbed Severus' member. All three let out a moan at the feeling of soft, warm hands wrapping tightly around their own members. They then started pumping, which caused Hadrian to buck his hips into Draco's awaiting hand. Hadrian needed more; lust and the need for a release clouded his mind. Severus saw what Hadrian was doing, he let go of Draco while giving Draco a significant look; One which Draco immediately understood. He, regrettably, let go of Hadrian's hard member. Hadrian whined at the abrupt stopping of the pleasure and gave both men a piercing look. They gently pulled Hadrian off the tabletop, much to Hadrian chagrin and lead him to the sofa at the back of the room. Draco stretched out on the sofa giving the other two a full frontal. Severus gently pushed Hadrian onto Draco, mashing both of their cocks together.

"I want both of you now" Hadrian huskily demanded as he rutted against Draco.

"We are more welcome to accommodate, if that is what you want" Hadrian nodded madly, very sure that this was what he wanted.

Severus grabbed his wand "Accio Lube" he said quietly and popped the can open and then generously applied it to his fingers. He looked down at Hadrian, and frowned just for a second.

Then he leaned forward and whispered in his ear "This may hurt a little bit, but trust me it gets a whole lot better" and then Severus placed a gentle kiss on Hadrian's lips; it was almost like an apology for the pain Hadrian was sure to feel for a second.

Hadrian looked over his shoulder and then grinned, "Pain doesn't hurt that much"' Severus chuckle darkly, and then massaged Hadrian's buttocks. He gently pulled the butt cheeks apart and started insert his first finger. Hadrian clenched up when the finger went past his muscle ring, Draco was right there with him whispering encouragement in his ear and led Hadrian's hand to his member to get his mind off the pain. Severus started pulling and pushing his finger in and out of the tight channel and soon enough Hadrian found himself enjoying it. After the initial pain subsided, of course. He started groaning and panting as the finger in him became more and more pleasurable; this made the other two twitch with arousal and longing. After a few moments Severus pulled out his finger to Hadrian's disappointment but made it all better when he pushed in two fingers, scissoring them apart to further stretch Hadrian's tight hole.

Draco licked up Hadrian's neck and nibbled on his ear as Hadrian started to push down on the fingers wanting more. Draco thought Hadrian looked positively delicious fucking himself on Severus' fingers. Draco grabbed Hadrian's member and started to pump his hand up and down, and with a twist of the wrist when he got to the tip of the Hadrian's cock and Hadrian moaned loudly and shoved his arse back, further impaling himself with Severus' fingers. Hadrian was feeling like he was in heaven, loving the feeling of Severus' fingers in him and Draco's warm hand around him. Severus decided that Hadrian was ready when he could easily fit three fingers inside Hadrian; he pulled out his fingers, which made Hadrian whine in protest, lubbed up his cock, and then raised himself to the gaping hole of Hadrian's ass and gently pushed his way in. Hadrian tensed up as the larger blunter cock of Severus entered him but he made himself relax his muscles allowing Severus to push all the way in. Severus paused to allow Hadrian to adjust to the thick cock in his body. Both men groaned loudly when Hadrian tensed his muscles causing Severus to move. Hadrian realized that he felt incredibly turned on by the fact that Severus' cock was buried deep inside of him. Draco's hand tightened around Hadrian's cock with a grunt of approval Severus started pushing in and out of Hadrian's hole, trying to keep a steady pace.

Draco loved the sight of Severus pushing himself into Hadrian and Hadrian being so receptive, mewls and groaning coming out of his pretty mouth. Hadrian arched back into Severus with a yell of pleasure when the man managed to find his prostate. Hadrian started to moan and gasped louder and Draco realized Hadrian was close to coming. So he reached to Hadrian backside, and gently entered another finger into his ass, while Severus continued to thrust into Hadrian. At the feeling of Draco's hand, Hadrian widened his stance and placed his hands on Draco's shoulders for support. He wanted Draco inside him too. Draco smiled widely as he watched Hadrian beg for his fingers and who was he to refuse a man's request. When he felt that Hadrian was sufficiently prepared he nodded to Severus who stilled in his movements and Draco roughly entered Hadrian in one thrust. Hadrian never felt so full, and he loved in his life. He whined, protesting; he wanted them to move and he wanted them to move now. They got the message and started pumping in and out first slowly and then more roughly as the feeling's of Hadrian's tight channel and their own cocks running against each other as they fucked their lover. Finally out of sync as each reach orgasm, yelling and screaming in pleasure. They collapsed on top of each other, groaning and humming in happiness in completion, before Draco and Severus pulled out of Hadrian who now felt empty.

"That...was...amazing" panted Hadrian who was sandwiched between the two men and his ass started feeling sore from the abuse it just had.

Draco grinned obviously pleased with the assessment, "Thanks, love we were trying to make that pleasurable as possible for you" That statement pleased Hadrian to no end.

They were lying like this a few hours later when a knock resounded on the potion's lab door, since Severus was the one on top, he conjured a blanket and laid it on the other two who were still in a dream-like sleep and pulled on his clothes as he walked towards the door. All the while grumbling under his breath about having to leave the warmth that his two lovers' provided.

Severus pulled open the door to reveal Ronald who raised his eyebrow when he saw how unkempt Severus was. Severus simply gave him a satisfied grin and leaned against the door with his arms crossed across his chest.

Ronald, who shuttered as comprehension flashed in his mind "I do not want to know. I really do not" which caused Severus to snort in amusement. "The reason I am here is that I need to talk to Hadrian and Draco, and I knew that they would be here, am I right?' Ronald said as he tried to look around Severus to see if Draco and Hadrian were around. Severus nodded his head confirming what Ronald said. "Are they also presentable?" Ronald asked with a frown on his face.

Severus thanked Merlin that Ronald was not like his sister and had the sense to be discreet. Severus pulled his body off of the door and he looked back into the room; both Draco and Hadrian pulling on their clothes, and Severus assumed they must have heard the conversation. He moved out of the way to allow Ronald in as soon as the last piece of clothing was pulled over Hadrian's head. Ronald stepped in to see Hadrian and Draco lounging on the couch ever so gracefully. He nodded his head in greeting which was returned by the two of them. Ronald pulled out a potion's stool and sat on it.

Ronald cleared his throat and began, "While you three were doing whatever I do not want to know, my office received some news" it thrilled Ronald to no end to be able to sound like a successful person. "The news, it doubled edged, Marcus and I agree on that fact." All three men were on the edge of their seats eagerly awaiting the news, even if their faces did not show it. Ronald enjoyed causing suspension, and paused to make the other men sweat a little.

Finally Ronald said "Turns out according to the sources, things have been culminated. Minister Fudge is on his way out of the Minsitry. Dumbledore is putting forward his favourite, Shacklebolt. Who by the way I think is a complete puppet. What I propose is that we put forward our own puppet or someone loyal to the cause for Minister Position." Ron then sat back and looked carefully at the three men in front of him.

Hadrian sat back contemplating this new development, before carefully posing a question, "Who are you thinking of O Great Strategist?"

Ronald's lip quirked into a small smile before answering, "Lucius Malfoy", Draco immensely proud and agreed with the suggestion with a small smile; Hadrian who knew this, patted him on the knee. Hadrian thought this over; Lucius did have a lot of power within the ministry. He had a Pureblood bearing and a lot of influence over Wizards and Witches. He was a good choice.

"Yes, that is a good choice. Go inform him of this development. He must win this." Ronald nodded at the order and took his leave.

Lucius was going through his mounds of paperwork that was sitting on his desk taunting him. He was starting to develop a headache sitting right behind his eyeballs; he fought the urge to rub his temples. He was raised to not touch his face, because it was uncouth. But, God-damn it was a horrendous headache that just wouldn't go away even with the help of Pepper Up.

A small house-elf popped into his office, "Master, there is a Ronald here to see you" Lucius nodded and swiftly walked to the outer room where Ronald was waiting in a plush golden chair.

He said regally, "Mr. Weasley, quite nice to see you without that infuriating light side persona" Ronald nodded and laughed softly and stood up to shake Lucius' hand. "Let's go into the office"

Once they were comfortable in the chairs each with glasses of firewhiskey in their hands, Ronald sat forward and began to update Lucius, "Our Lord Hadrian has a mission for you Lucius" which made Lucius sit up straighter, for this was no laughing matter "he wants you to run for Minister Office, he says that you must win; we must be able to control the ministry" Lucius let out a self-satisfied smile, all of his dreams were to come true! To let the dark side win, to be Minister and to rub it all in the light sides faces!

"Of course I will prevail; Malfoy's prevail in everything we do. I will start the process right away" Ronald nodded pleased with this answer, bid his goodbyes leaving Lucius to think about the new development and plans that were occurring. Lucius turned to the office and began contemplating his first movement. He decided that first he needed to put his ring in the circle. He knew he had to let the papers and the Ministry know about the new development too.

He threw floo powder into the fire, "Sarah McLaughlin" with a commanding voice and stepped through the fire. He stepped through gracefully to be greeted by Sarah looking up startled to see her new arrival. As soon as she saw who it was, she hurriedly straightened her unkempt appearance and plastered a smile on her face. She pulled herself out from behind her desk and stepped towards Lucius.

"Lord Malfoy" she said politely as she gave him a slight bow. Lucius nodded his head in greeting and then got down to business.

"Mrs. McLaughlin, we have business to attend to" this got her attention immediately, for she knew that Lucius was here on Dark Side business, and that this was very important, for they must win the theological and physical war. She was devoted to the cause. She motioned with her arm to where Lucius should sit, and settled herself behind the desk.

"What can I help you with, my Lord?" she asked politely. Lucius smiled, yes, she was a full supporter, and a good one to have at that.

"As you well know the Minister office will be empty with the leaving of Fudge, I am putting forward my bid for Office. I need you to publish to this extent, make me compelling. I am to win" he said with emphasis so she would get the meaning.

She did and spoke, "I will make this happen, My Lord" Lucius was satisfied, he bid his goodbyes and threw floo powder into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic" he demanded and stepped through ever so gracefully once again. He emerged perfectly again, to be greeted with a surprised clerk who squeaked to get out of his way. He sneered at the blubbering mass of flesh that was scurrying away from him. He looked around for the man he was looking for, and he found him talking to a group of wizards, who all looked immaculately dressed. He made his way towards them, ignoring everyone else around him. Percy Weasley noticed that Lucius Malfoy was making his way towards him and made his exit from the group to go meet him. Percy straightened his robes nervously and greeted Lucius with a bow,

"My Lord how may I be of assistance?" he greeted Lucius. Lucius smiled, Arthur has trained all of his boys well. Percy was in a perfect position in the Ministry, and he knew well his position in the hierarchy. Ronald was rising fast within the Dark Hierarchy, as Head Strategist. The other boys were doing just as well.

"Let's go to your office Mr. Weasley and then we shall talk" Lucius said after a few moments of customary greetings. Percy readily agreed knowing it was best not to disagree with a Lord over anything. They fell into step as they worked their way to Percy's office. Percy was immensely proud to be beside the great Lord; everyone was throwing him jealous glances and glares. He puffed out his chest and let confidence enter his stride. They reached his office after a few minutes. Percy unlocked his office and let Lucius into it.

After settling into their respective spots, Lucius began to talk, "I am putting my bid in for office, I will win" giving Percy a significant look, which Percy correctly interpreted. "You will inform the Ministry of this decision" Percy nodded and wrote down all the marching orders that he had to do. Lucius stood up and bid Percy goodbye and then swept out of the office, happy with his achievements of the day.

Hadrian was pleased the next morning when he read the headlines, _Lucius Malfoy runs for office!HE IS GOOD FOR the nation, he knows he stuff! _Sarah McLaughlin was doing her part right, and Lucius was moving fast. Good, they need to catch Dumbledore off guard. He sprawled out elegantly and smirked at Severus who was elegantly making his way through his breakfast.

"Ah, yes, Draco will be insufferable now" commented Severus once he caught the headline. Hadrian let out a chuckle, for he agreed. Draco would be insufferable because of his father, he was a lovable man but an insufferable git. Draco chose this moment to amble out of the shower with his towel slung erotically low on his hips which drew appreciative glances. He gave everybody was 'What' look, even though he knew full well, before catching sight of the newspaper headline. He let out a much undignified squeak before attacking Hadrian with a full on hug.

"EEE! Had thanks for making my father the Minister" Draco said all the while hugging Hadrian tight to his naked chest. Hadrian did not have the heart to correct Draco that his father was not the Minister yet. He found this Draco very adorable too. Severus just looked at the two before shaking his head; he was not yet comfortable with this type of casual touching. The three men looked up suddenly at as an owl flapped it way into their chambers. Severus frowned when he realized that it was a Hogwart's owl. Hadrian noticed Severus' hitched breath and looked at the owl curiously. The owl was a rather small bird with orange markings scattering across it body; making the bird look erotic. Hadrian took the letter from the owl's leg; once he saw the Hogwarts seal he raised his eyebrows and showed the other two occupants in the room. He with a rather dramatic flourish opens the letter,

_Dear Harry, my boy, _

_ Times are getting dangerous, Harry, and we all need to be careful. Please Harry my boy, listen to me, unlike that no-good Ronald, I have found out from Mrs. Weasley that Ronald has passed to the other side. Regard him as passed on, for that is what he is he will never come back to the righteous side. Harry we must do everything we can in this time of war, you have not contacted me in several days, and I am quite worried. Please come back into the fold soon. Stay at your Aunt and Uncle's house it is for your protection. _

_ Albus Dumbledore (fool of many names) _

Hadrian couldn't help but laugh when he read the letter. Jeez, Dumbledore actually expected him to believe this out and out farce? Hadrian showed the letter to Severus and Draco who were curious why Hadrian was laughing so hard. Draco read the letter first, and he nearly fell off his chair from the giggles that burst from his chest. Dumbledore was truly an old, feeble minded man if he thought this type of manipulations would work. Severus grabbed the letter next and snorted into his morning cup of pumpkin juice when he read the words inscribed therein. The letter had lightened the atmosphere quite a lot that morning.

After a few moments, Hadrian tried to regain his composure, "What are we to do? Dumbledore still thinks I am on his side" Draco snorted, obviously he still thought he could manipulate little boy Harry. Harry was no longer a little boy, but a grown up Hadrian who controlled his own life. Severus decided it was time to speak up,

"Hadrian we discussed earlier the thought of you going back into the fold" Severus said and was interrupted at this point he was interrupted by protests by Draco. All Severus did was raised his hand asking for silence for him to continue on "I do not feel comfortable by this and neither does Draco, therefore we would like a different plan to be in order. One I suggest is simple; make the wizarding world ready for a dark Hadrian. Then come out. Draco and I WILL NOT put your safety in harm's way." Draco nodded his head eagerly in ascent. Hadrian had to pull himself short, he kept forgetting for he was not used to, but they cared about him and his welfare! It was him up inside! Hadrian thought about the plan, yes...it was a better plan...but how to achieve it?

"Yes, that would be a better plan, and this way you two wouldn't get your knickers in a knot" Hadrian said as he watched the other two men to give looks of grimaces at the mental picture. This caused Hadrian to snort, "No not that way dears. But how are we to achieve this? I will call together my Council together to discuss this. Excuse me." He turned and called for a house-elf who responded immediately. The council was called.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobilitas Chapter Eight

If I were you I'd go back and reread the beta'd version of the chapter one and seven which I just reposted after my beautiful beta finished...and the smut in the last chapter is even more smut-tastic thanks to my beta!

The council members slowly made their way to the meeting room, they were all full of many questions, and were also curious as to why the council had been called. Hadrian could be formal and did call meetings when they were necessary, but they had been so close together. Something was afoot. Phaedra glanced over at Blaise who was walking comfortably and arrogantly, but well-suited arrogance. Phaedra would admit that loathed that she had to come to the meetings for she did not like such things taking away her precious time for researching, and besides she knew she was starting to fall for handsome Blaise besides her. She was falling for many things about him, like his dry humour and great body as Pansy and those other nitwits would say. Phaedra needed to get her mind onto something else...ah! Look at Ronald and Marcus, they will surely be together! Look how cozy they are together on the couch! Ronald has his body aimed towards Marcus, a sure indicator of his where his sole interest lay.

They entered the chamber room and found Hadrian waiting for them. Hadrian felt nervous about this whole thing even if he didn't show it. He did not want to screw up and get the populace of the wizarding world behind his archenemy. Hadrian was still getting used to all the changes that he been brought upon him in recent times, he and his mates were starting to get closer and that were a good thing. Hadrian pasted on a smile and started speaking once everyone settled down.

"I have what some may consider being good news. Lucius is in the running for the Minister of Magic position. We are hoping that he is able to get the spot so that way we can influence the ministry in our favour. I also received a letter from Dumbledore who was trying to get Harry back and convince said Harry that Ron was evil and all those things associated with Ron evil" at this point Ronald snorted and bit back the urge to say' and damn proud of it too', but he kept quiet letting Hadrian continue on "I have talked it over with Draco and Severus and we have decided that we shall prepare the wizarding world for our coming out as the dark side. I say prepare because before we come out we have to have them all on our side which is why Lucius is running for Minister Position." He stopped letting all the other people in the room soak the information in.

Ronald sat back and contemplated what Hadrian had said before commenting,

"Have you decided how this is to come about or is the meeting about this?" Hadrian nodded his head in ascent to Ronald's question and answered,

"This meeting is to decide how we should carry forth." Everyone sat forward, and began thinking out what they could do to prepare the wizarding world for Hadrian and the dark wizards. Finally a plan hit Ronald and he sat forward even more cleared his throat softly to gaining Hadrian's attention and permission to speak.

He spoke slowly trying to savour the brilliantness of the plan,

"What most of you know is that there are many incorrect myths about us." At this point Phaedra spoke quietly,

"Also many correct myths, do not forget" Ronald inclined his head in acknowledgement and continued forward.

"Correct, but these myths are harming our side and benefiting of Dumbledore and the light side. They are keeping the majority of the people from allowing themselves to come to our side by telling them terrible things about Dark magic and Dark side. We need to dissuade the myths, and we need to encourage the view we want. What we also need to do is to create some bad PR for the light side, Dumbledore's side. We shall use every outlet available to us. Get the public to sway to our side. Destroy Dumbledore's side. We must show everyone that it is the light side that is bad, not the dark" By the end Ronald was nearly jumping in excitement and his cheeks were flushed. Hadrian was listening to the plan intently. Phaedra spoke up,

"What myths are we planning on destroying? What myths will we keep? What will we tell them about Dumbledore?" she asked questions that needed asking, so that the plan will achieve its full ability. She was also the only brave enough to ask them. Ronald nodded as if expecting her to play devil-advocate.

He spoke "We will of course dissuade the cult rumours, the baby-eating type of rumours. We also will have to destroy the selfish image that we have; I hope that you are feeling generous. We will keep the rumours like dark inclined (of course) and such. We will tell the dark ugly truth about Dumbledore. We will tell him about his manipulation for 'the greater good', his stealing of what others have, because he is the leader of the light and his cruelty to his underlings." The others nodded in agreement as they listened to Ronald.

As Ronald went quiet and Marcus picked up his spiel with new vigour, "How we do this is simple. We use the newspapers, and reliable reporters like Ms. McLaughlin, for important issues that must be addressed, but we will use all the newspapers from the reliable to the not so reliable, to get every corner of society. We also use all those who are considered dark families to get our word out. They will broach the subject with others and _casually _correct when it is needed. We mustshow people what Dumbledore is really like, but we have to let them do it on their own; we cannot just tell them. We also use Hogwarts, Dumbledore's sanctuary to our advantage. We use the Slytherins, get them to befriend allow the friendship and get those students to see that the dark side is not so bad. We also use our friends within the ministry to make the laws more favourable towards the dark families and creatures," Marcus finished talking and sat back down. What hit everyone was that it was a brilliant plan that hit every level of society and would get to everyone.

Hadrian sat back and mulled over the plan for a few minutes before nodding, "Yes, that sounds great; we shall get started on it right away for who knows how long it will take to get completed. Marcus you coordinate with the newspapers. Ronald, you and Lucius will work on the ministry. Phaedra you get the word out to all the dark families, educate them on what we want spread and what we want stopped. Blaise you get the word the students at Hogwarts. Let's get to work people" Hadrian stopped speaking and with that everyone spread out quickly so they could start on their job to get the word out

Hadrian sat contemplating as the room emptied. He likes the plan, he was just worried about how slow it would take, and he hoped that it would just get done in time. Hadrian realized that he could do nothing more; He decided to go find Draco and Severus.

Marcus stalked down the long corridor back to his office. He was not as dumb as most people at Hogwarts thought he was, not he was much smarter. He enjoyed his position now; he enjoyed the people he worked with. Most of all, he enjoyed knowing that his side was going to win. He entered his office, and went to work compiling a list of newspapers and news reporters to approach. He knew this was an important task that his Lord had set before him and he was not going to fail. He would not allow himself to. After a few hours he looked at his list with satisfaction and began contacting the reporters, he started first with Sarah. He threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped through, to see a surprised Sarah. He paused for a few minutes allowing Sarah to compose herself before he began.

"Ms. McLaughlin, my Lords have set before use a task. A task in which we must succeed. Lord Hadrian needs you to write a series of articles, destroying the myths that are not true about the dark side strengthening the myths that are true about the dark side. We wish to inform people that we are not evil. We must tell the dark, ugly truth of Dumbledore" Marcus paused and looked at Sarah with amusement. Sarah was shocked and astonished that she was given such an important task. Marcus continued to speak once Sarah masked her expression "I shall be going to other reporters and getting them to put it in there papers too so the information will reach all corners of society, and get more people to put a shred of truth in it" Marcus stopped and simply looked at Sarah.

Sarah opened her mouth and began speaking, "Yes, Lord Flint, but what shall I say? What rumours shall I keep? What can I report about Dumbledore?" Marcus nodded to show he understood and told her what they had decided at the meeting. Sarah nodded agreeing with all the points, and gave her consent. Marcus nodded happy that so far it was a success.

He then made his one final point, "And I will have to read it before you print it, just to make sure all our points are there, and that everything is clear and correct" Sarah agreed, she knew that it would happen, she was now working for the Dark Lord's, and they wanted everything to be done right.

She asked a question, "What other reporters are you approaching, Lord Flint?" and she hoped that she was not going out of bounds by asking the question. Marcus gave her a harsh look and decided to tell her, she was a reporter and would know better than him if the other reporters were worthy of going to,

"I have decided to go to, Lindsey Malmoe, Richard Hensley, Portia Jac, Xavier Happlovey, and Baxley Iollio." Marcus said wearily.

Sarah knew all the reporters he spoke off, and once she saw he wanted her opinion she spoke aloud "Well... Lindsey is a battleaxe, she'll go with whatever she thinks is the right side, and the Malmoe's are a neutral family, so you'll have to convince her that the dark is the right side. Richard is from a new wizarding family, and he of course has sided with the light. But if you show him the crimes of Dumbledore he will join our side, he has wonderful morals. As you know the Jac's are a dark family, like mine, so of course Portia will be willing to help. Xavier is a bit of a dick, but he wants to join in the Pureblood so badly that he would probably do anything. He changed his name from William Mart to Xavier Happlovey because he wants to be a Pureblood. He will help you if he can be included into the Pureblood families. Baxley is from an old wizarding family, as old as the Malfoy's, he has been neutral since the beginning, convince him and the newspaper world will be yours." Marcus nodded absorbing the information. He thanked Sarah graciously and made his way through the floo to Lindsey Malmoe's office.

Lindsey Malmoe was what other reporters called a "battleaxe", nobody knew how old she actually was, though it was rumoured she was in her 130s. She refused to magically dye her hair back to the ash blonde she had when she was younger, for she was happily embracing her white hair. Her piercing blue eyes chilled even Lucius Malfoy to the bone. She looked up crankily when a body entered through her fireplace. When she saw who it was, she frowned even more. She didn't know what to think. It wasn't often that a known Death Eater would come into her office.

Marcus Malfoy cleared his throat, "Mrs. Malmoe? I am Lord Marcus Flint. I am here about a proposal I have for you." Marcus stopped and let Lindsey look. She saw a young gentleman with wide and truthful eyes. She decided to listen and gestured him to continue. Marcus took a deep breath before continuing, "I have been sent on behalf of my organization. My organization is the Coalition of Pureblood Families, or simply CoPF." Lindsey knew about CoPF or what it was more commonly known as, Death Eaters. "Mrs. Malmoe, we are not what Dumbledore portrays us as. Yes, we embrace the darkness, but we are not evil and want all the muggles and muggle-born dead. We are not selfish, we do not want to destroy the wizarding world, and we just want to make it better. We are not a satanic cult, we do not eat babies like what those first Christian muggles in Rome were rumoured to do. We are just parents who want to make the world better for our children. We recognize that the Dark Arts are necessary to do this; they balance out our magic. One prominent Wizard found out through research, if one only does white magic, they will go crazy with time much like Dumbledore has" Marcus paused and Lindsay looked thoughtfully at the young man before her. Nobody before had decided to explain why the Pureblood families did what they did. It made a certain amount of sense...

"And how would I know young man if you are lying or not?" she bit out; she did not want to side with them just yet. Marcus knew that Mrs. Malmoe would need some convincing before she would side.

He had his argument ready, "I cannot prove it beyond how Dumbledore proves it. You simply have to logically think it out; if it makes sense to you then it is true. Yes, I can lie to you, but why right now? How would that help me? I am here for your help. We want to bring education about the CoPF to public knowledge. It will be the right knowledge, not what has been promoted by Dumbledore and his lackeys. Dumbledore is not the god that everyone thinks he is, he has done many bad things I have proof of. At least we do not lie about being dark aligned." Marcus fell silent feeling good about himself and his argument. Lindsay sat back and thought about what he said. It was logically proven, what he had said that is. And why would he lie if they want the truth out there? It is also true that the Dark families do not lie about their nature unlike Dumbledore which was one of the many reasons she didn't align herself with him.

Lindsay finally said, "What you say is true. That is one of the many reasons why I have not gone with Dumbledore. You do not want to kill all muggles and muggle-born children?" Marcus affirmatively nodded. "You are not evil?" he nodded again to the affirmative. Lindsay was slowly making her way around to the idea of going with the CoPF or the Death Eaters or Dark Families whichever you decided to chose. "But you do not force anybody to join your side if they do not want to join?"

Marcus leaned forward intently. He smelled an easy victory, "We believe that everyone has the right to make their own decision. If they do not want to join us, that is fine. It is, after all, your decision to make. I will just walk out that door and not look back," Marcus watched the woman with sincere eyes. He truly hoped that she would join his Lord's side.

Lindsay thought about it for a second before saying, "What would you want from me?"

Marcus sat back with a sigh of relief she was coming around, "What we want you to do is tell the world what I have told you. We want all of Dumbledore's lies and manipulation out in the open. We want the truth to be spread. We want your help us Mrs. Malmoe to do that" Marcus sat back in his chair and waited. Lindsay after a few seconds nodded in agreement. Marcus gave a big sigh of relief. He had won another one round. He began sketching his plan for what she has in the article.

Marcus step through the fire to Richard Hensley's office, this would be a difficult person to convince for he was from a new family and they of course would side with the light. Richard Hensley was a balding middle-aged man with a big beer stomach. His blue eyes could barely be seen from all the fat folds around his eyes. Marcus knew not mistake this balding, fat man as stupid, for he was one of the smartest reporters on the beat. Once Richard saw who it was, he struggled to his feet, all the while his breathing laboured and forced.

His low disused voice barked, "Get out of my office! You...you...Death Eater!" Marcus raised his hands placating for he did not want to cause a riot. For all Marcus knew, the man would keel over dead at the rise in blood pressure he was sure to get.

He soothingly said, "I am not here to cause you any harm, I am here about you writing an article in your paper"

Richard huffed and snorted, "Like I'd ever write a paper for you. You are all scum, the whole lot of you" Marcus realized fully how much of a stubborn fool this man truly was.

He sighed, "Mr. Hensley, please just hear me out and then you can make your decision on whether or not you want to write an article for scum like me. There is not article written for scum or anything to that liking. I just want you to know the truth about Dumbledore and to let everyone else know about it" at this Richard started laughing, his rolls of fat started jiggling up and down, which really was a disgusting picture.

"Dumbledore is perfect, what could he do wrong?"Richard asked with an arrogant voice. Marcus had to hide a disgusted grimace at both Richard Hensley and what he said about Dumbledore.

"Oh really? We no one is perfect. Not even angelic Dumbledore. I personally know many manipulated and terrible things he has done" Marcus smirked as he finally caught Richard's attention. Marcus had to suppress a smirk, he was getting through. "All he wanted from Harry Potter was him money and his death." This stopped Richard cold. He desperately wanted to deny it, but he saw the cold stark truth in Lord Flint's eyes.

He sighed and grumbled, "What is it that you want? I want to put Dumbledore down for doing that, but I am not joining your side or anything. "He hastened to clear up. Marcus knew he won.

All he said was "Tell the common people what I have told you" and he swept out of the room with elegance of a Lord. Richard was flustered, he felt completely lost. All that he was raised with was wrong. Man, he thought to himself, I am blind. He set to work on telling the rest of the people.

Marcus Flint swept through the fireplace of Portia Jac. Portia had all the grace of one raised with her money and prestige. Her blonde hair was swept into a loose French braid and her piercing blue eyes gazed at Marcus enquiringly. Marcus smiled and said,

"It's on business Jac. It is something rather important from our Lords." Portia sat back in her chair and felt smug, they were finally needing her help.

"Go on Mark, you know how I would help no matter the cause" Marcus smiled, he did of course. He started,

"Well, we want to enlighten the common people of our cause. Also tell them about all the atrocities that Dumbledore has committed" Portia broke her decorum and let loose a fully fledged simile.

"That would be rather wonderful Mark, I have been looking forward to this for a long time." And Marcus knew that they were now winning the war against Dumbledore, for Portia Jac was rather vicious and nobody wanted to be in her path when she was on a rampage. He thanked her profusely, promised to have a dinner date and made his leave.

Marcus elegantly made his way through Xavier Happlovey's fireplace. Xavier looked up to see a polished young man step through his fireplace. He got up and roughly demanded,

"Who are you and why do you think you can come through my fireplace?" Marcus knew that Xavier was arrogant but did not think he would have to deal with someone on the level of Dumbledore's arrogance.

Thankfully He knew how deal this with type, "I am Lord Marcus Flint, and you are a lowly wanna be, do not think you can talk to me like that again and get away with it" and this flustered Xavier quite a bit, he had not realize he had told off someone quite powerful, but he did not like apologizing. So he settled on puffing out his chest and proudly saying,

"Ah Lord Flint, quite a pleasure you have come and visit me. Soon I will be a lord and we will be peers" at this point Marcus had to hold back a sneer at this pompous windbag,

"Well, the Pureblood Families have some work for you" Marcus said grudgingly. At which point Xavier puffed up even more. Jackass thought Marcus; he put aside his greatly growing dislike of Xavier and continued,

"The task at hand would be for you to shoot Dumbledore down in the press, kill his credibility. Puff up the Pureblood families." Xavier nodded his head vigorously, he could do that. Marcus nodded and made his excuses to leave, for really, why would he want to stay any longer?

Marcus had made an appointment with Baxley Iollio. The man had more influence than Marcus thus he had to be differential. He walked quickly through the Pureblood Manor, where all the most influential Pureblood had their offices, no matter where they worked; Marcus had an office on one of the lower floors. He nodded to those he knew in the hallways. He finally made his way to Baxley's office and rapped quickly but respectfully on the doorframe.

Baxley Iollio, must have been almost two hundred old. He had never told anyone and didn't plan anytime soon. Though he was also one of the meanest bastards on the planet earth, though he could be the most loyal person when you win his affection and trust. Baxley waved Marcus in. To Baxley, Marcus was a young up and comer a lot like himself when he first started out. Of course he knew what side Marcus was on, but those small details did not matter to him. Marcus made his polite conversations starters and must dos. Baxley nodded and politely answered the small talk questions; he knew Marcus was coming to his real business.

"Ah, Lord Iollio, I have come here for some business." Baxley nodded for him to continue; "it is on behalf of my Lords that I am here" Baxley nodded for he had already figured this out. "Harry Potter is on our side, he has begun to use his real name Hadrian. He has found out what Dumbledore has done to him over the years. What has Dumbledore done you ask? Well one of the many things is that he stole money from my Lord Hadrian for his own personal gain." Baxley's eyebrow continually rose up as he heard what Marcus was telling him.

"Stole money from Lord Potter?" Marcus nodded and pulled out the bank statements that he had the Goblins prepare for him and handed it over to Baxley. Baxley took the documents and poured over it. What he saw shocked him; Dumbledore was stealing more than he initially thought. Baxley believed that Purebloods shouldn't steal from other Purebloods. He was inching every closer to the Dark side, but he wasn't completely sold yet.

Marcus knew this so he pulled out the next big gun, "Dumbledore arranged Lord Hadrian to be married to Ms. Prewitt who was formerly Ms. Weasley. Lord Hadrian did not know that they wanted Ginvera to marry him because they wanted all his money." He then pulled out the arraignment documents that he got his goons to steal from Dumbledore's office. Baxley took them and inspected them. What he found surprised him even more, forced marriage to a lower family was a horrible and indescribable thing to do. Now, now do not get upset the Weasley family has always been great, but they were dragged down by Molly Prewitt." Marcus said soothingly,

"The Weasley's are free of the Prewitt gal?"Baxley asked concerned.

Marcus nodded in confirmation "They tried to force Lord Potter into a marriage, quite uncalled for really" and this was how Marcus knew they had won Lord Iollio.

"What do you need?" Baxley asked.

Marcus smirked a rather malicious smirk and told Baxley, "Blow the top off Dumbledore, Lord Iollio and tell the world what we really are like" Baxley nodded even though before he was not on their side, he knew what the Purebloods were really like. They shook hands finalizing the transaction. Marcus was pleased with his progress for the day. He had managed to win every newspaper over; his Lord would be happy.

On the same level of Pureblood Manor earlier that day, Ronald headed towards Lucius' office. He had work to do, and he knew it had to be done today, time was of the essence. Ronald rapped on Lucius' office door and entered when he was invited in,

"Why don't any of the Purebloods here have secretaries?" Ronald asked as an opening line.

Lucius looked up from what he was working on and said quite casually, "Why, because only trusted Lords and Ladies are allowed to enter these halls, and in these Manor Halls are a safe haven, no violence is allowed." Ronald nodded it did make sense, for the Pureblood Manor has been around since the beginning of the Nobility. Ronald sat down in the green chair in front of Lucius' desk. He cleared his throat and updated him on the events of the morning. Lucius sat back after being updated and contemplated,

"And how will we get this done, Young Lord Weasley?" Ronald smirked at the usage of the title.

He swept out his arms and said, "You are supposed to be the genius, o great Lord Malfoy?" this made Lucius' lips quirk in a resemblance of a smile. "But since you did ask..." Ronald trailed off, greatly enjoying their little game "I do have a plan and you do not" which Ronald accompanied by a malicious grin. Lucius found that he liked Ronald more and more every day.

"Well are you going to fill me in on the plan?" Lucius said after a few moments of silence.

Ronald smiled and then filled Lucius in, "Win the election tomorrow, appoint our men to key positions both in higher management and on the field and get those people to influence all the light sided and neutral sided people to the dark" Lucius thought critically about this plan before nodding,

"Yes, this makes sense, nobody will suspect what is going on, and it will just gradually creep on them. Yes, I believe that will work just fine" Lucius and Ronald both smirked in victory.

Phaedra sat down at her office desk and pulled out a scented piece of paper. She began to write a letter to all of the Lords of the other Dark Families. She had to get the wording just right,

_Lord of the House, _

_ There are great things abroad, and you will have a hand in this. Tell your families that they will be needed as well. We shall gently bring the people into our way of life, by gently educating and informing them about our lives. Tell everyone the truth and dispel the lies. Make sure to tell them the truth about Dumbledore gently. They must be informed about his manipulations and his lies, how he stole from the great Harry Potter and tried to force him into a arranged marriage that he had no knowledge about. Tell them all this and more but be gentle and understanding. Do not let the Order and Dumbledore's men get a wind of this. Get your children at school to do the same thing. _

_ It will be greatly appreciated, _

_ Lady Phaedra Potter, Head Researcher _

Phaedra smiled with satisfaction and got her quills to copy out the letter again and again. Once that was done she sent the owls on their way to get the letters to the various Dark Families in Britain and abroad. Everything was working out perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

Nobilitas Chapter Nine

Albus Dumbledore of many great and stupid titles was seething. He was having a good day until he saw the blasted newspapers. He was regretting his decision to dress in his yellow and purple striped robe. He was not pretending to be jolly today, he was downright livid. It was all Harry bloody Potter`s fault. The paper in his hands threatened to rip into two from him holding it so tight. It did not get any better when he looked at the other newspapers.

_Albus Dumbledore a fraud? _Reading on, he saw that all of the newspaper headlines and it didn't get any better. _Albus Dumbledore has been lying!_ Another headline screamed. Dumbledore wanted to know who was behind these yesterday. His eyes flirted across the room filled with children, trying to find who was behind it. Ridiculous ideas to be sure for these were children not adults, but logic seemed to be escaping Albus Dumbledore at the moment.

Finally a vicious smirk settled on his lips, "Minerva" he said turning to his left "please tell Severus to get all his Slytherin's together" which made Minerva stop and look at him curiously "Please Minerva, don't question me" he finished with a minor undetectable compulsion charm. It's not that he doesn't trust Minerva, it's just that he didn't trust her and he didn't want any opposition, ``That`s all my dear, Go on`` Dumbledore said as Minerva nodded in a dazed fashion and went off to find Severus. Meanwhile, Albus rubbed his hands in glee, he would get his revenge soon.

Minerva found Severus working away diligently away at his potions. Severus was expecting the fall out of the beginning of their plan at any moment.

Severus turned around when Minerva cleared her throat and growled, "Can't you see woman, I'm busy, and go annoy that binny Trawleney." Minerva wasn't at all hurt by Severus' tone and in a glazed fashion said,

"Albus wants you to gather all your house students."

Severus knew right away that the man was planning something, "And what may he want with my students?" he asked, half hoping she would have an answer. Minerva simply looked at him quizzically and said,

"Severus, why am I here?" which caused Severus to raise his eyebrow, looks like Albus was using compulsion charm again. That much use on the poor woman is sure to cause brain damage, Severus thought to himself.

Severus simply said, "Minerva, you've been under the compulsion spell again." And watched her fluster with no sympathy, finally she wrenched out her handkerchief and started sobbing. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Minerva spoke,

"How long has he been doing this for, Severus?" Severus was rather surprised, he expected Minerva to put up some sort of denial or rebuttal before reluctantly acknowledging the fact.

"For the past twenty years." Minerva looked mournfully at Severus before lowly saying,

"I started suspecting things a few years back, but I could not prove anything. Nobody is willing to see differently, and then I say the papers this morning. My heart finally has hope! Severus, Hope! You are on the Dark side, right Severus?" Severus looked at Minerva, and thought _she would have done extremely well in my house. _

He said after a few minutes, "Yes."

Minerva let a small smile escape onto her lips before saying emphatically "Well, well. Let's bring Dumbledore down"

This caused Severus momentary confusion before saying "You are on our side?" he asked hesitantly. If she said yes then it was an unexpected victory and ally. Minerva simply gave him a look he knew well from his student days. Minerva McGonagall was on his side. This was an unexpected boon for Severus, something that would make Hadrian and his Lord very happy for Minerva was on the inside upper rungs of the Light side.

Severus scrunched up his nose in distaste as he went to round up his students. Most of the students were in the house already so Severus just had to wait for a couple of minutes before the straggling came in.

All the students looked at him expectedly, he cleared his throat and spoke, ``Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak you all on what has been recently in the papers. Behave`` the undertone that he used was one that all of the students understood explicitly, hid what the dark side was doing under all circumstances. All students nodded in understanding not a moment too soon as Albus stalked through the portrait.

Albus gave each of the students an eye over, he did not bother to hide behind his grandfatherly persona, he frankly looked like an old, idiot.

```There are some newspaper articles this morning that I was not quite happy with. I want to know who is behind this... this blasphemy! `` Dumbledore exclaimed, but at this point all those present in the room had to stop themselves from bursting out into laughter. Really who did this man think he was? ``This is not what I am about, why would someone spread around lies`` by this time Albus was really working himself into a fury. The Slytherins had to kick each other to keep quiet. ``Well! Don't be quiet! Tell me who it was!`` Albus practically roared ruining his grandfatherly image that he took years to culminate, not that it mattered because the Slytherins never fell for his foolery.

Severus felt it was time to intervene, ``Albus, do you really think it necessary to try and make some children nearly cry. I am sure they had nothing to do with it, this is their parent's war, not there's. Albus come let`s have some tea`` Albus at that moment was torn between agreeing with Severus and telling him off and continuing on with his planned destruction. As if on cue, a small cute first year girl burst into tears, most probably fake, not that Albus could tell. Severus had the ridiculous urge to sneer and give her a pat on the back for her sneaky thinking. Of course, it did help to make Albus look like a mean bully picking on young, helpless Kindergarteners.

Albus finally sighed and said trying to regain his image that he had created, ``Just tell me children who did this, children always listen in places you are not wanted`` by the end of the sentence his voice had taken a sharp turn. Severus wanted to throw Albus from the common room and by the looks of it the seventh years had the same idea.

Finally, Ackley Jac, younger brother of Portia Jac stood up in his aristocratic glory and told Albus in a soft and calm voice, ``I assure you Headmaster, which we have no clue who is behind what is making you so angry. We are simply school aged children who are trying to survive a war and get our education`` and with that statement, it was obvious that Ackley learned plenty from his graceful older sister.

Albus looked over his wire rimmed spectacles before responding, ``Well, indeed my boy. Education is important, and so is surviving. In this case surviving means telling me if you overheard anything your parents may have said. `` Albus was turning the gentle grandfatherly act on overtime. The older Slytherins barely held back their snorts of disgust.

Ackley the self-proclaimed spokesperson spoke again, ``Our parents, and I think I can speak for the majority of us, are very careful about what they speak around us. We are but mere children who do not understand the intricacies of war. Our parents want us to enjoy our childhoods before war comes. I am sure you can understand this sentiment, Headmaster`` Ackley had to suppress a simile at the end when he visibly saw Albus start to soften his attitude.

The first year who broke into tears felt it was her cue to carry it on. All the while sniffling she said, ``Headmaster, su-urely you are *hiccup* think-ing that we-e *sniffle* are behind this! *barely contained wail* we are kids! *sniffle cough*`` Albus looked at her, and felt that these kids were too damn good, and he was getting nowhere, fast. Albus looked around the common room and finally gave a harrumph and stomped out of the portrait like a first year. As soon as the portrait closed behind him, Ackley clapped the first year on the shoulder and said,

``Great thinking, kid, kept him off our butt`` the first year nodded shyly, mostly because the gorgeous Ackley Jac was talking to her!

Severus looked at his snakes before speaking, ``I am quite proud of all of you, be careful.`` and everybody understood the implied undertone in his message. Severus nodded and walked out of the room.

Ackley turned to his best friend, Ensley Iollio and told him, ``The plan is getting under way. Time for us to get the other purebloods to start on our end. `` Ensley nodded knowing the game was underfoot. The families had decided before hand that Ensley and Ackley would organize the effort at Hogwarts, because they were both from powerful families and were the most powerful at Hogwarts since Malfoy and Potter graduated last year. Ensley was going to take charge of first to fourth years while Ackley would do fifth to seventh years.

Ensley went to go find Herbert Nott, younger brother of Theodore Nott and current fourth year. He found him with Nott`s cronies Will and John Tuck, idiots and giants.

Nott as soon as he saw Ensley heading for him straightened up and greeted him enthusiastically ``Iollio! Man, good to talk to you!`` Ensley resisted the urge to sneer disdainfully, he thought Theodore Nott was a much better Pureblood than Herbert. Ensley kept his urge to himself because he needed to use Herbert for what their Lords needed accomplished.

``Ah yes, good to talk to you to Herbie`` he couldn't resist to put a jab in, Herbert despised Herbie and only those more powerful than him could get away with calling him that. ``We have a mission. You have been told by your parents or Theodore I presume`` Ensley said while Herbert nodded enthusiastically. Herbert so badly wanted to higher in power that he would do anything; he knew that being asked to do a mission made him powerful automatically. ``Right good, I am running the first to fourth years. Ackley is doing fifth to seventh. You will be my representative for fourth years. For first year, get Young Greengrass. Second year will be Madeira Hopei. Third year will be Joss Jiao. We will have a meeting soon.`` Ensley dismissed Herbert and wandered over to the fire place.

Meanwhile, Ackley went to go find Justina Prince, a distant relative to Severus Snape and current sixth year. He found her directing her sixth year cronies on how to properly curl ones hair.

He coughed to get her attention, ``Ackley! You are a perfect example of how to dress elegant and like a Pureblood. What can I do for you`` Justina said enthusiastically. Ackley liked Jussie as she was apt to call herself to distinguish her from her mother Justina Elena Prince.

``Jussie, a mission is sent to us. You have been told by your parents. `` Jussie leaned forward excitedly, for her parents told her all about it and how Ackley and Ensley would be leading the Hogwarts effort. ``You will be my representative for sixth year, Patina Holli will be for seventh, and Marcus Malcolm will be for fifth and I will oversee fifth to seventh year and Ensley will oversee first to fourth years. `` Ackley finished speaking.

Jussie nodded and said over her shoulder as she went to find the others, ``Ackley, you would look gorgeous in baby blue`` much to Ackley`s chagrin. Jussie`s cronies laughed before Ackley turned a look on them.

He cleared his throat before saying, ``Don`t you have something better to do, than to make fun of your social superiors`` and that got them moving fast. Ackley smiled grimly.

The plan was going perfectly. Hadrian smiled with a grim satisfaction. He was sifting through the reports that his minions in the field made. He really hated paperwork, but he figured that this was important business and thus his distaste would be put aside. Hadrian was pleased with the work that the newspapers were achieving; today the headlines screamed _Dumbledore left Voldemort to a horrible childhood! _And _Dumbledore is a big fat liar! _Hadrian had heard from Minerva, his newest Order spy, which Dumbledore was going crazy trying to figure out who has behind the movement. Frankly, this pleased Hadrian. Dumbledore was an old fool, who wouldn't know what hit him.

He heard from Severus that Ackley Jac and Ensley Iollio were doing a fine job of converting the student population. The reports said that within a few weeks most of the student population will be dark. Hadrian understood that they would never get one hundred percent of the society, but getting at least ninety percent would be great for their cause. He heard the same from around Wizarding Britain. All will be told when the new Prime Minister was elected; If Lucius was elected it would be a great coup for their cause.

Lucius took a deep breath before he went to the podium to make his final political speech before voting started; he knew this was the most important speech because this was the one that people would remember the most. Lucius straightened his ascot, flicked an imaginary piece of lint from his dove grey robes and pasted an utterly false smile on his face and walked in front of the crowd. He gave a slight wave and after a few seconds he began speaking,

``Welcome all to this historic moment, another election for the prestigious position of Prime Minister. The Prime Minister position is a position of great responsibility. For any wizard in this position has a duty to you, the common people of wizarding Britain. A duty to do what is best for you. It is not a position to abuse power. I am capable of doing the best thing for you. I will work hard to end this war! This war is only hurting the common people! The people who are higher up in society do not feel this cost! The cost that it is costing your families and I wish for that cost to end! Will Cornelius Fudge do that, no! He has sat on the wayside during the majority of this Second War doing nothing for the common people of Britain. Will his golden successor do that, no! Kingsley will not, he is a auror, he enjoys the battles. Vote for me, and this war will end. I will also fix the corruption within the Ministry! No longer will the rich get richer and the poor get poorer! It is now about merit! Like the Table of Ranks in the Muggle world! We will get back our pride! We will stand proudly amongst the Contentinal Wizards and say `We are British!``` by the end of the speech everybody was cheering. Hadrian was watching concealed by a charm and let a small smirk flit over his face. Lucius and Ronald were politically smart to touch the war. The rest of the people vying for the position didn't dare touch the subject. Hadrian felt confident especially since the speech was well received.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Nobilitas

AN: Please forgive me for taking so long to update these last few times. It has been death week at university, as in the last weeks of class before finals. Finished four papers, most of which are for history, and finished writing a midterm (have one tomorrow) and am seeing Vortigern, St. Patrick, Catherine II, Yaroslav and various other figures dancing through my head. This scene was rather nice to write...

Hadrian drank in the glorious sight before him, whimpering as his cock started to harden. Draco, laid on the bed in all his naked glory, with his throbbing member pulsating with need that Hadrian would be glad to take care of with his mouth. Hadrian paused for a moment wondering where Severus was in the back of his mind, but the question was answered when he felt a pair of hot hands slowly make their way down to cup his butt, making Hadrian harden every further. The feel of Severus's hand were enough to drive any man mad with need.

Severus kissed the back of Hadrian's neck and then slowly licked up, watching Hadrian intensely as he started to breath heavily. He quickly looked at Draco, who was licking his lips still perched on the bed, and then reached down to cup Hadrian's groin. Hadrian groaned loudly, leaned his head back to rest against Severus's chest, and thrusted his hips forward into the awaiting hand. Severus squeezed Hadrian's member one last time and let a grin slowly makes its way onto his face before muttering a spell to disrobe Hadrian under his breath.

Hadrian popped his eyes open when he felt a breeze go against his skin and discovered himself naked. He was slightly embarrassed to see his member stiff and leaking with pre-cum that was now running all over Severus's hand. He went to try to pull away but was pulled back by an impatient Severus. Hadrian groaned, his embarrassment forgotten, as Severus's cock settled between Hadrian's cheeks and slowly started to slide up and down.

Hadrian smirked devilishly before huskily remarking, "My, my looks like my poor mates are feeling neglected tonight. Shall I make it up to you?" Draco's member twitched in excitement at the sound of Hadrian's voice. His eyes were hungrily taking in the sight before him; Severus cupping Hadrian's cock was an image that Draco would commit to memory forever. Severus grabbed Hadrian`s hair with the hand that wasn't occupied and pulled Hadrian's head to the side so he could devour the boy in a passionate, hungry kiss. Draco gracefully limbered off the bed like a cat and stood in front of Hadrian playing with the boy's nipples. Hadrian moaned loudly and broke off the kiss with Severus, his head lolling to the side.

"You are much too busy ruling and commanding everybody. Tonight we will get you to scream in pleasure as we make you come saying our names again and again and again. Perhaps we will even try some of the kinky things we have heard you dreaming about," Draco whispered into the Hadrian's ear as he gave a nipple an extra tweak.

Hadrian leaned forward and gave Draco a quick kiss with a tease of his tongue and asked, "What kind of things have I been dreaming about?"

Both men's faces broke out into wicked grins, and Severus whispered into Hadrian's ear, "Like what we did before, tying you up and making you helpless. We'll even break out Draco's secret stash of sex toys and doggy style in the bathroom, but have no fear because we will make you stop thinking."

Hadrian had started breathing even more heavily, his chest heaving, at the promise of what was to come.

Draco smiled wickedly as an idea came to him, "Hadrian, why don't you start us off by pleasuring yourself for us? I would love to watch your hand holding your cock s you jerk yourself off."

Hadrian looked at Draco and breathlessly said, "You mean masturbation, right?"

Draco nodded and Severus leaned down to nibble on Hadrian's neck whilst saying, "We have always wanted to see what you look like debauching yourself. Touching yourself, moaning and screaming our names as you came..." Severus trailed away as he licked Hadrian's ear. Hadrian knew this night promised many, many orgasms. He slowly put his fingers on his stomach and traced them all the way down to his member; his thoughts were running wild. Draco and Severus were watching avidly, their eyes fixed on the delicious sight before them.

Draco told Hadrian, "Go onto the bed so we can see everything love. Spread those legs wide babe."

Hadrian eagerly complied and settled himself on the bed. He began rubbing his member up and down slowly while his imagination raced with images of Severus taking him down his throat as Draco pounded into him. Severus settled himself into the loveseat in the corner of the room while Draco settled at the edge of the bed. They both eagerly drank in the sight that was before them.

Hadrian picked up the speed a bit more, his wrist tweaking at the end of his stroke so he hit his slit and got more pleasure with each stroke of his hand. He started to feel heat pooling in his belly and knew that he was getting close. Draco was getting even more aroused and started to touch his member all the while making sure he was going the same speed as Hadrian. Severus loved watching both his lovers touching themselves. He refused to touch himself yet, he liked the feeling of tightness in his crotch area.

Hadrian was going almost a frantic speed, and his groans and moans were turning in mewls. Hadrian led his other hand down to his hole and started to slowly circle it with a finger. Seeing this Severus decided that he couldn't take it any more and started to pump his hand up and down over his own member. Draco was going at a slower pace knowing he was about to have an orgasm.

Hadrian after a few teasing seconds pushed his first finger in past the tight ring of muscles and let out a low, lusty groan. He pumped the finger in and out, listening to Draco groaning in anticipation for what was to come after Hadrian was stretched. After a few minutes Hadrian pushed in three fingers roughly, making his hips buck and his legs open more to accommodate. Severus watched as Hadrian's legs opened to the farthest that they could go, making him look positively smutty. He continued to watch as Hadrian pumped in three fingers into his tight hole groaning, whimpering, and withering in pleasure.

Finally, Severus decided that enough was enough and walked over to Draco, who was pumping himself just as hard as Hadrian was. Severus kissed Draco gently on the cheek before lowering his hand to Draco's butt and with a quick thrust, pushed a finger in causing Draco to clench at the unexpected intrusion. After a few minutes Draco let loose of his control and came in a flurry of grunts, Severus's finger still deep inside him. Hadrian, who had slowed down to watch Severus finger Draco, pulled out his fingers and groaned at the loss. He turned slightly more onto his side and pushed four fingers into his dripping hole. He loved the feeling of something in there.

Severus's own member was purple with need; he pulled his finger out of Draco's channel wanting to groan in disappointment that something else couldn't go in there. Draco pulled Severus down to his level and kissed him passionately silently getting rid of the mess that covered his chest. And while they were kissing, Draco pulled out a small bright blue butt plug that was a little bigger than his penis and pushed it inside Severus's tight channel before the man realized what was happening. Severus bucked at the intrusion and groaned in pain, but that didn't deter Draco. He kept pushing it in and out ever so slowly, teasing the man in a cruel and pleasurable way. Severus finally came in a shout, thick ribbons of cum staining the bed comforter.

Severus moved to take out the plug but Draco stopped him by saying, "Leave it. I love watching this move with you."

Severus looked at his younger lover for a moment before smiling wickedly and pulled out an even bigger butt plug. He roughly turned Draco onto his stomach and shoved it inside him. Draco felt it tearing his channel, and that made him horny all over again. Draco loved it rough. As Draco let out a mule of satisfaction Hadrian came harder than ever before.

Severus climbed up to the bed and while Hadrian lie panting in his sticky mess, he started to lap up all the cum. Hadrian felt the warm tongue lick his balls and let out a groan, his cock starting to harden with interest once again. Hadrian, at the same time, felt a warm mouth engulf one of his nipples. He opened his eyes to see Draco nipping and tugging at them with his teeth. After a few seconds of haziness, he saw the blue butt plug in Draco and the green one in Severus, and surprisingly, this made him harder.

"You made yourself all ready for us Hadrian," whispered Draco into Hadrian`s ear as he saw Hadrian's hole gaping and ready. Draco pushed three fingers into the hole making Hadrian sprawl his legs open. Severus, once seeing what Draco was doing, started licking at muscles around the hole, loving the taste of Hadrian. After a few minutes, Severus pushed his tongue inside the hole making Hadrian cry out in pleasure and the channel clench around Severus's tongue.

At a nod to each other, Severus and Draco both pulled out of Hadrian making him feel empty. Draco grabbed Hadrian around the waist and hoisted him on top of his lap, and with a practiced move, Hadrian felt Draco`s member enter him. Hadrian loved the feeling of Draco's thick cock pushing itself into Hadrian's channel. Hadrian pushed himself up and down on the member for a few minutes before he felt hands push his legs open, stretching him to his limit. Severus, with a slick and practiced move, entered Hadrian when Draco only had his blunt head in. Hadrian groaned loudly, loving the feeling of being owned by the two men that he loved. In heated intensity, Draco and Severus pumped and groaned until they both spilled their hot seed inside of Hadrian. Hadrian coming to his own completion and having his second orgasm.

As Hadrian lay there panting, Draco rolled over to the side of the bed pulled out his toy chest. He pulled out to silk ropes and with a quick spell Hadrian was trussed up like a turkey; his legs spread wide so Severus and Draco could see the used and slightly abused hole. This caused Hadrian to smile with anticipation; he felt his cock twitch in excitement. Severus smiled wickedly before leaning down and slowly started to nibble on Hadrian's bare skin causing Hadrian's breaths to come in short huffs. Draco loved watching the scene; just seeing how much they all loved each other made everything worth while. Draco climbed towards the head of the bed and bent down and kissed Hadrian deeply on his lips. Hadrian found it both frustrating and arousing to be trussed up. He found it frustrating because he could not move his hands to run them through Draco's silky blonde hair or Severus's straight black locks. After a few minutes of this agonizing torture, Draco decided to have pity on them all. He untied Hadrian who took that opportunity to pull Severus's hair who was licking his member like a lollipop.

Severus continued to suck on Hadrian's cock as Draco moved down to take Severus's into his mouth. He licked the tip, enjoying the taste of Severus's pre-cum, before plunging down on the cock taking it all the way to the base. Severus screamed in pleasure, causing Hadrian to also scream from the vibrations that Severus caused. Hadrian shifted slightly and with a little moving from all three men, was able to reach Draco's cock with ease. He sucked one of Draco's balls into his mouth, running his tongue over the smooth surface before moving onto the other. When Draco whined in protest, he moved his mouth and sucked hard on Draco's tip, smacking his lips at the taste of Draco. Soon, all three men were plunging up and down on three steel lengths, humming in enjoyment and pleasure.

Severus, Draco and Hadrian lay panting beside each other feeling worn out by their marathon of sex. They had all enjoyed it because of various reasons. It meant that they had let lose some of their sexual tensions, got closer together as a triad, and it helped them to forget about their outside worries.

They were nearly asleep when there came urgent knock on the door, startling the occupants awake. Draco looked at Severus and Hadrian who looked quite comfortable and decided to get up and see who disturbed their quiet sanctuary. Draco opened the door to reveal Minerva. This was a surprise even though he knew she was on their side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the wait, my computer wasn't listening to me.

``We need to end the war`` declared Minerva as she was invited into the chambers. Draco just inclined his heading agreeing readily, Severus raised his eyebrow and Hadrian simply looked at Minerva his face showing a hint of wariness and distrust. He quickly masked it over though when Draco shot him a significant look.

Minerva gave a tight lipped simile before continuing, ``Albus has gone off his rocker`` at this declaration Hadrian snorted, Severus coughed and Draco practically laughed out loud. Minerva gave the three of them a withering glare before continuing yet again, ``He was extremely upset that his name was smeared in the press and public; he was also distressed about the fact that Hadrian is nowhere to be found. He told me in private, as he still thinks that I am his puppet, that he has a plan to address these issues. What he told me, well, it frankly appalled me. `` A hand fluttered to Minerva`s chest as she thought about what Albus told her yet again, it was simply disturbing. The other three knew something big was coming their way.

``He told me all this after he came back from being away from the school for a couple weeks. I had simply thought that he went away to vent his distress, but it was so much worse than I have ever imagined. He told me he was gone to find a little boy. I asked him why of course, and he told me he wanted another little boy who had a similar childhood to Hadrian and who was also a wizard. I asked for the little boy's name and why he wanted another spoiled brat. Turns out the little boy is Wilfred Winklestine, his parents are dead; they were killed just like your parents were killed, Hadrian. He lives with his extremely abusive Grandfather." Minerva gave Hadrian a haunting look confirming Hadrian's worst fears " Albus wants to replace Wilfred with Hadrian as the Chosen One, the one everyone martyrs. He wants to destroy another boy`s childhood! And I will not stand by and allow it to happen!" Hadrian understood all too explicitly the horror of what Dumbledore was doing. Hadrian knew what would happen to the boy if Dumbledore was able to grasp a hold of him; it broke Hadrian's hard heart to know that another boy was going to be punished for Dumbledore's mistakes.

After a few moments of deliberation Hadrian spoke up, ``Yes, we need to end Dumbledore`s terrorizing of the public`` Severus and Draco agreed silently. Hadrian just couldn't stop thinking of that poor boy, Wilfred Winklestine and he decided that he needed to get Wilfred away from the influence of Albus Dumbledore before it was too late.

``Minerva, did he tell you where Wilfred Winklestine lives perhaps? `` asked Hadrian. Minerva quirked her eyebrow, she knew Hadrian was up to something.

She let her stern mouth quirk into a small smile before answering, ``Yes, I managed to get the information from Albus, Wilfred Winklestine lives in Dunkirk. `` Severus huffed, exasperated `` Yes, I know that it is a long way. It's a good thing we are wizards"

A pregnant silence fell into the room as each person was lost in their own thoughts about what to do for the boy. Minerva got more and more nervous as the looks between the three men sitting on the couch got more serious and harsh.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly kidnap the boy...wait no!" Minerva spoke, and near the end she practically pleaded, they were to not kidnap the poor boy!

Hadrian spoke from double nods of Severus and Draco, "Minerva, we think this is the only way to get him away from Albus' influence effectively. It is also the most unexpected; Albus we believe would expect any other tricks and be able to stop them, but this is too drastic for him to be aware of. We need to keep this boy from Albus' ruining influence. Minerva after listening to their logic gave a reluctant nod in acquiescence, which garnered grim similes from the other occupants in the room.

Hadrian sent out the call to his Circle to meet, they were going child kidnapping. Make no mistake, he has mixed emotions about this latest development in plans, but this was war and they needed to do what was needed. Once his circle was gathered, he explained what he learned from Minerva. After he explained everything there was a resounding silence in the room.

Ronald mulled over everything in his head before saying slowly, "Well, we have no choice do we? We have to rescue the boy. One thing I have to say though is, we cannot send a huge squadron; it has to be a small one only. Also we have to have two of us accompany them to keep them on track and keep watch." Everyone else in the circle nodded along to the logic in this statement.

Phaedra phased a question, "How many do we think is small enough? Who will accompany them? I think for one Ronald, he is going to be the brilliant strategist behind this."

Ronald looked slightly startled, then blushed before saying, "Yes, I should go, don't want anything being screwed up. I think that Blaise should accompany me; since he's helped Phaedra research he'll know spells and curses if anything goes haywire. Now as for the size, I think ten is good enough. Two from the circle, and eight from the minions."

Hadrian took in what Ronald said, "How do you figure ten man missions?"

Ronald mulled over the answer before saying,"Well, four to guard the outside, two to take care of the parents, three to get the boy, and the last one to watch and help anybody who needs help" Hadrian mulled over the numbers before nodding.

PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK

Robert Lasagne was excited. He was chosen by his Lords Hadrian and Voldemort to help on the super secret mission, this was his true test to show his skills. He turned to his friend, Will Sangrias who was also chosen for the mission and gave him thumbs up. They were only two of the ten asked to go. At the front of the room were Ronald and Blaise from the Chosen Circle, and the ones with the most rank.

Robert and Will were the Dark Arts Masters, Ribald Trousseau and Mark Parkinson were the kidnap experts, Ronald and Blaise were the leaders, Paul Ollo and Rill Yoland were the newest recruits that were guarding the perimeter, Hansen Iki was the muscle and George Frank was the flexible one.

All was quiet as they snuck through the rolling farmlands; all that could be heard was the baying of animals. Ronald motioned for everyone to stop walking and be quiet for a moment; the animals were making too much noise. Once everything was settled back down enough they preceded.

The house that Wilfred Winklestine and his grandfather lived in was a two story ramshackle abode that was starting to crumble and fall into disarray. As they started to ease up the front deck, they had to be ever more careful as which steps they stepped on because the boards would creak and moan underneath their weight. Ronald motioned for Paul and Rill to take their watch stations which they did quite eagerly. Ronald looked at Hansen and George and motioned them to take watch over the deck.

The rest of them eased themselves inside through an open window, they were lucky enough to find beside the front door. They found themselves curling their lips in distaste; it was a musty, dirty and hardly ever used front room that looked stuck in the 1950's. Ronald motioned to Blaise to take two with him upstairs whilst he cleared the first floor.

The first floor was a dirty, smelly and nasty place that made the wizards wants to itch themselves and take a long bath. Ronald found the disgusting grandfather in a drunken doze at the kitchen table. He muttered a quick freezing spell, and kicked the disgusting muggle awake. The grandfather awoke with a start to find himself staring a strange man. He opens to his mouth to demand, what the hell, when he opened his mouth he found that he couldn't speak. He started to freak out, why couldn't he speak?

Ronald was enjoying the terror that was crossing the muggle's face,"You will not speak about this ever again, you disgusting muggle. I am appalled and thoroughly disturbed that you can abuse your only grandchild. You do not deserve to wear the hair on your head you filthy excuse for a muggle. You will die a horrid, horrid death. It will not be today nor tomorrow because you deserve to feel the pain that you caused that little boy every single fucking day. And besides I don't want my hands to be stained with your blood" The grandfather proceeded to soil himself and was left in his demobilized position by Ronald who went to find Blaise and check to see if they located the little boy.

Blaise had found the boy, Wilfred Winklestine upstairs in a small laundry closet sleeping on a matted and dirty blanket. The room was horrendously small and had a strong smell of fecal waste that was coming from a bucket in the corner. Wilfred looked quiet innocent and childish asleep as all children do, but the shivers that wracked the young boy's body made Blaise's heart go out to the boy. He cast a quick spell to keep the boy asleep. He gently grabbed the boy into his arms. He felt a small smile cross his face when the boy automatically curled into the warmth that Blaise was providing. Blaise nodded towards the two other men and Ronald who was making his way up the stairs. They made their way quickly back to the Malfoy Manor where there Lord's were waiting for them.

PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK

In Hadrian's private quarters, Hadrian, Severus and Draco were waiting for news of the mission. Severus had the urge to grab Hadrian and force him to sit down. The man had been constantly pacing since the moment since the men left to get the boy, and it was really starting to annoy Severus. Draco, who had chosen to ignore Hadrian's pacing, was reading some new potion journals and trying to keep himself occupied.

When the clock hit seven Minerva rushed into their quarters, "They have come back with the boy, and he is so small and skinny; I am quite worried about him. Mr. Zabini says that he was sleeping in a laundry closet!" Minerva was downright scandalized. Hadrian's head came up and his eyes darkened from the news of the laundry closet.

Hadrian breathed in harshly and stalked towards the door, "Where are they at Minerva?"

Minerva looked worriedly at Hadrian, "Hadrian...promises me one thing..." Minerva started slowly, Hadrian quirked an eyebrow and gave a come on motion with his hand. Minerva took a deep breath, "He is in a bad position Hadrian, be gentle. Don't go raging into there, we know you aren't angry at him, but he won't." What Minerva said drew Hadrian up short. He took a deep ragged breath before nodding, Minerva pleased with this, "He is in the medi-wing, we are making sure he is okay."

Hadrian nodded and with the rest of the group trailing behind him made their way towards the wing. In the wing, they found Ronald and the mediwitch observing the boy who had woken up. What drew Hadrian short were those haunting blue eyes that were much older than they ever should have been.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the boy in a cold, bone-chilling childish voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Those haunting blue eyes accused him of awful and evil deeds, and they made Hadrian shiver. It was like a frosty wind had passed by, chilling Hadrian to the bone. Who was he? Who were they?

Hadrian took a deep breath a started talking, "Do you remember an old man who came to visit you a couple weeks ago?" Those cold blue eyes assessed Hadrian before curling back his lip in a cold and lifeless rendition of a sneer, something that rather made Minerva's heart break. No child should be so dead inside; they should be full of innocence and enjoying life. Hadrian continued taking the sneer as a yes, "He is the man that we are fighting against; he has done what he did to you to me as well. We want to stop his tyrannical rule of this world, and we need your help to do it. Would you help us?"

Those sky blue eyes became sceptical then assessing before the boy spoke again, "how can I be sure, that your truly against him?" the question was surprisingly grown-up, coming from the higher octaves of a boy's voice that hasn't broken yet.

Hadrian eased himself ever more into the room before answering, "How can we really know anything in this world? The values and mores that we have are civilized. They were constructed by people to make them feel safer and better than the rest of the world. Along with this civilized constitution comes society, and with society come intrigue, murder and vaudeville. This much I can say to you. Wilfred, I am the less of two evils that have prevailed in your life. I will not lie to you, but I will not excuse who I am or any of my people. If you decide to join him, they will pretend to be the ones of higher moralist ground, when in reality they do the same perhaps even worse things than we do. It is all behind a mask of legitimacy, and that is what makes it worse and more unbearable. I know you are yet a child, I was but a child too when he came into my life pretending to be better than what he is. I know I cannot make up your mind for you, but listen to us carefully you are an intelligent boy. I know you can make the right choice."

Severus and Draco were moved by Hadrian's deep words, and so it seemed was Wilfred. Now do not mistake, Wilfred was not crying or blubbering about the injustice of it all, but he was thinking deeply and thoughtfully. He knew that this man before him had made excellent points and he knew also he saw the same familiar bitterness and hollowness that were within his blue eyes within the emerald orbs.

It was at this moment there was a great and loud bang that reverberated throughout the room. Hadrian looked up and jerked his head towards Minerva to go find out what was going on. Minerva nodded and was gone in a flash. Truth be told was slightly glad to get out the room. She followed the noise to the front hall.

It was there she found three very upset and nervous house elves trying to keep Pansy Parkinson from destroying the beautiful antiques that graced the Malfoy Manor. So far it seemed that Pansy was winning, as evidenced by the shattered vases and a ripped portrait of a long-ago Malfoy who was at this point screaming in self-righteous fury. Pansy looked like the muggle Katherine Malm, who was known to be animalistic and quiet pathetically sad. Tears were streaming down her red pug-like face, her hands shaking from fury and the strain of throwing a hissy fit, once beautiful clothes were torn and spoilt with god only knew and she seemed to have lost her shoes for she was barefoot. The ultimate picture of a scorned trampy woman!

Minerva was rather shocked by this turn of events and turned on heels to go get Hadrian. She ran back and with big gulps of air she told Hadrian what was going down in the front hall. Hadrian alarmed for he thought he was done with the Pansy drama marched out to the front hall and froze in shock. What he saw there was a sight to beholden. He was glad the Draco had stayed with Wilfred because this sight would surely break his heart.

Hadrian took a deep breath before demanding in the coldest tone he could muster up, "What is going on here, Miss Parkinson?" and that is when the crazy animalistic and pathetic fury of Pansy Parkinson turned on him at the sound of his voice and glared at him. In her bare feet she marched to Hadrian stepping on shards of glass and porcelain which caused Minerva to wince for surely it would have hurt.

Her once clear hazel eyes were a murky and dark, and she began to screech in her love scorned way, "You...you are in the way of me and my Draco being together forever! He is mine not yours! After you threw me out like some...some common whore, I tried to get your attention by dating that Weaselette bint! You and my precious Draco never noticed me! My life is in ruins all thanks to you!" Pansy burst into a fresh round of tears and started ripping at her dress, her sobs shaking her body. Hadrian for his part was rather surprised by the new turn in the events; he thought he had settled things a long time ago, but he realized that he had thought wrong.

Hadrian cleared his throat before coldly stating, "Miss Parkinson, please tell me how did I ruin your life? Draco is not yours and never was yours. You do not the right to speak of him by his given name, for his is mine and Severus. You would do well to keep that in mind. You decided to date that Weaselette bint of your own accord, and it falls to you for whatever consequences that has arisen." The words the he had spoken further infuriated Pansy, she did not like what he was saying, he was supposed to be bowing before her and giving back what was rightfully hers. She decided that she was going to get drastic.

Hadrian watched in abject horror as Pansy proceeded to rip off her clothing and in a disturbing and eerily hysterical voice, she claimed her triumph. "Look at me, My Lord! Look at me!" even though Hadrian did not want to he did. What he saw was various cuts and gaping wounds and what suspiciously looked liked entrails flopping and hanging from her stomach. The one question in his mind was: How are you still alive?

Pansy continued as if unaware of Hadrian's inner dialogue, "Do you want to know who did this? Do you even care to know who did this? Nobody cares about me now, My Lord. I am all alone in this cruel and humourless world." Hadrian looked into her dark and murky eyes and saw something new, desperation. Desperation for what he did not know. "That woman I dated did this! Oh, I thought it would be wonderful way to make Draco, my Draco jealous and have him come running back to me. I thought she was nothing but a silly bint out to make a name for herself, but My Lord, she is crazy. She enjoys the pain she inflicted differently than the rest of us do. For her it is more, of a way to get what she wants, to her pain is more important than the person she is punishing. She enjoys seeing the pain; the person is nothing in her eyes. I was nothing but a toy, to get her jollies. Now that you are not hers my Lord she was rather vexed. She did this to me, My Lord! Believe me! No one believes me, it does not matter now. I know I am dying. I know I am not long for this world. But will you listen to me?" at this point Pansy like a wisp of paper fluttered to the floor. Hadrian and Minerva were listening in abject and morbid horror; they felt as if they were inside some joke.

Hadrian was caught he did not know what to do. "Listen to what Miss Pansy?" he asked, still in a rough manner, even though his heart was beating in his chest and he felt something akin to sadness going in his chest. Pansy looked startled when he spoke, as if she forgot he was there and she was talking to herself.

"Listen to my life, My Lord. Listen to me and do not forget me. Draco is mine, but I cannot have him. I cannot have him. I cannot have him..." she continued rocking her wisp thin body saying the phrase over and over.

Hadrian looked at Minerva, who looked back with tears in her eyes before saying, "I think, Hadrian, what Miss Parkinson is trying to do is to hold dear to what was her life, and now she has only realized what she gained and lost."

Hadrian looked at Minerva slightly incredulous, he pointed at the figure of Pansy stretched out on the marble floor in a pool of her own blood and said, "Yet she is dying. Why is she still doing that Minerva?"

Minerva looked sadly at Hadrian with her heart broken before saying, "She is not ready to die and she feels like she wants to live in her last moments. Perhaps we should grant her that" Hadrian wanted to blurt out, _with Draco? Over my dead body_, before he reined himself in.

"How do you purpose this Minerva?" Hadrian with a softer voice

Minerva looked one last time at Pansy before saying, " By taking her to what she really loved throughout school and ending it peacefully for I fear Miss Prewitt put a spell onto her which will not let her die naturally." When Minerva said this Hadrian took a look at Pansy and felt the magic around her for the first time.

"What did he love at school?" He asked in a drab voice

"She loved flowers. Take her to the Malfoy gardens and maze, let her be with the flowers as she dies. Let her be at peace Hadrian" Hadrian knew that being a dark lord, he should harden his heart and enjoy torture. He really did enjoy torture, but he also knew that there was a time to let a human soul go to rest. Hadrian sighed and knew he had to do that, he motioned for the three house elves who looked like they were about to faint, to pick Pansy up.

They carried Pansy Parkinson to the Malfoy gardens and she was placed amongst the Pansies and the Petunias. Pansy smiled in pleasure as she saw her familiar companions, she looked at Hadrian and said one final word as he lifted his wand to end her life,

"Thanks" and with that word Pansy Parkinson left the world of the living.

Hadrian and Minerva were heavy hearted as they returned to join the others. Severus and Draco were quite interested in what had happened but upon seeing Hadrian's face they decided to wait until they were alone before asking him. Hadrian sat at the end of Wilfred's bed before saying,

"Have you come up with your answer yet?" Wilfred looked at the man before answering,

"The less of two evils" and Hadrian smiled and said,

"Well let's get you a room shall we?"

PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK PARAGRAPH BREAK

Once in their private quarters Hadrian fell onto the couch. Severus and Draco were quite worried about Hadrian, "What happened with Pansy, Hadrian?" Draco asked softly not wanting to upset his mate.

Hadrian looked into Draco's eyes and said, "Everything and nothing"

Draco forced himself not to take a step back when he saw the coldness in Hadrian's eyes, he had shut down. Draco looked over at Severus who had a sad and hopeless look on his face and gave his a significant look. Draco cleared his throat and spoke, "Tell me about what happened?"

Hadrian looked at nothing before slowly speaking, "Pansy is dead. The Prewitt girl tortured her to death, except I had to end it for good."

Draco stilled when he heard about Pansy, vaguely he heard Severus ask, "What do you mean you had to end it?"

Hadrian breathed deeply before rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to eradicate the haunting image of Pansy Parkinson. He slowly spoke, "I found Pansy all angry and tearing up the Front Hall, I confronted her about it, I really just thought she was up to her usual antics. Then it took a turn for the worse. I started noticing that mentally she seemed to be somewhere else, and then...she ripped off her clothing and I saw it." Hadrian couldn't force the words out. He was slightly humiliated that his eyes watered a bit.

Draco softly edged him on "What did you see love?"

Hadrian saw Pansy's pain and humiliation again before clearing his throat, "The extent of her injuries, we didn't notice it before with her clothing covering all the blood and injuries. She had various cuts and wounds, but that was not the worst of it. it was her stomach...oh God...it was in the stomach area. Her stomach entrails were flopped out of her stomach. Pansy told me it was all Ginerva Prewitt. She tortured her, she put a spell on her that wouldn't allow her to die just prolong her torture and life. Minerva told me the only reason that she came here was because she wasn't ready to die, she wanted someone to love her and remember her and she wanted to live. We couldn't do that it was too late. We took her out to the garden to the pansies and petunias, and we ended it. She thanked me. Thanked me. I killed her and she bloody thanks me!" Hadrian felt worse for wear after telling what had happened. Draco and Severus for all their hardness and darkness were shaken to the core. For they knew the victim, they had seen her grow and blossom into a young woman.

Draco finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Hadrian...thank you, many people wouldn't have done that. Hadrian..." Draco puttered off

Severus knowing what he was thinking picked up his line of thought, "Are we going to take down Molly and Ginerva Prewitt along with Dumbledore?"

Hadrian's head shot up and with his green eyes blazing he emphatically stated, "We will get them. We will make the Prewitt bint pay for what she did. Pansy will get her justice and revenge." Draco let a ghost of a smile flint over his lips, and there moment was broken when there was a knock at the door.

Severus in one elegant stride opened the door to reveal Minerva, Phaedra and Ronald waiting at the door. Before he could invite them in, Phaedra rushed passed bouncing on her feet. Minerva and Ronald smiled at the girl with amusement, before walking past Severus with a thank you.

Phaedra looked liked she was about to burst open, "We found it! We found it! We found it!" she chanted over and over again. Hadrian felt a little burst of laughter escape which made Draco and Severus smile.

"Well what did you find?" asked Hadrian. Phaedra pulled out a huge book that came from her bilious robes; the book's title was Madam_ Lovegood's Book of Dark Wizarding History. _

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lovegood? As in Luna Lovegood?" Phaedra nodded and said,

"Yes, it was actually Luna whom gave me the book. Her great-grandmother Saliexa Luna Lovegood wrote it about fifty years ago. Yes, Luna and even Neville are on our side." Hadrian was surprised and rather happy that those two had joined his side. Phaedra smiled and continued, "I found it in the depths of this book, I was actually reading it just for enjoyment" which caused everyone else to chuckle "I found it in the reign of Muclobey Veriex back in 1453. Veriex had a similar situation to what we have today. He wanted to change the Laws on Marriage, which was favourable to a lot of the population. His adversary, Duke Pox did not want these changes so he began on a smear campaign and did a lot of what Dumbledore has done."

Phaedra took a deep breath and then launched into her explanation once again "I have this belief that Dumbledore has read about Veriex and Pox and has taken a few pages out of the book. Pox was defeated by two wizards named Porrio and Kelley, and the only reason they got into the fight was because Pox dragged them in by trying to make them his puppets. The spell they used to defeat him was _Amas de le Veritas _this spell is a combination of a late roman era spell and a 12th century French spell. Basically what it translates to is Love and the Truth. What Porrio and Kelley did was force Pox to face the truth. Porrio and Kelley's love of life combined with the truth made the man face his mistakes and accept the consequences. Pox was smacked in the face with the truth and the love of life all the people he screwed over; He basically combusted into almost a million pieces because his body was a mortal human body and a mortal human body couldn't hold itself together with all the love and truth that was shoved into it." By the end Phaedra was practically jumping up and down all over the room. Hadrian felt a small smile go over his face as he enjoyed Phaedra's enthusiasm.

Phaedra stopped after a few minutes and then said a little bit quieter, "We have one problem with this though. The spell is not in any books or anything and I can't find it anywhere. Poor Blaise has been sent all over Europe looking for the spell. I finally only with Ronald's agreement decided that we should talk to Luna since her great-grandmother wrote the book and she did give it to me."

Hadrian listened to what she told him of their problem and said after a few seconds of deliberation, "Yes, bring Luna in on this. It is better to be safe to talk with the family who brought this knowledge out to the entire world. "Phaedra as if she knew that all along he would agree with him. She flounced out the room to find Luna.

After an hour Hadrian, Draco, Severus, Minerva, Phaedra, Ronald and Luna conveyed in Hadrian's circle room to hear out Luna. Hadrian sat at the front of the room by the green marble fireplace. Severus and Draco sat on a settee on the other side of the fireplace. Minerva, Phaedra and Ronald sat around the smaller of the two mahogany tables in the room. Luna stood dreamily staring at the wall in the middle of the two groups.

After a few minutes Luna started speaking with surprising clarity. "My great-grandmother Saliexa Luna Lovegood wrote the book that I gave Phaedra, and I was named after Grand'Mere. Grand'Mere wrote down the common knowledge that is passed down through the Lovegood family for over five centuries. She did not however write down the many spells and other more sensitive information in the book because some spells are too powerful for certain individuals to know. The Lovegood family had been charged back in 950 with the knowledge for the balance of the world. Our family does not keep the balance of the world, instead we keep the knowledge on how to maintain and keep that balance and we pass it onto those who are charged with the balance." Luna paused in her narration to make sure that everyone was on the same page. Everyone was hanging on to every word that was coming out of her mouth. Phaedra looked like she found the treasury-trove that she had been looking for forever.

Luna started once again "The spell that you were looking at _Amas de la Veritas, _is a dangerous spell in the simple fact that whomever does the spell needs to be powerful enough to control it . If someone who was not powerful tried to do this spell instead of hinting the intended target ever it would rebound and hit them. From how history has gone, the two people who would have to do this spell would be Hadrian and Wilfred. When I saw him before I came to this meeting, I saw that he had much restrained power. You two will be able to do the spell. You have to say together: _Amas de la Verita et multae. _Say this once at the start then Hadrian you will say: _de la Noir et Potras. _This part of the spell will force him to recognize all that he did wrong to the people in your life. Then Wilfred will say: _de le Winklestinera et prater et familiga. _This will put in his wrongs in his life. Then together you both will say: _Amas de la Verita et multae familiae. _At this point the spell should come out of both of your wands in a sunny yellow colour, while you were chanting the words before Dumbledore will be frozen that is part of the spell. Finally as the spell hits him you both say: _Amas amas de la verita verita. _Then he will be done and gone. "The rest of the occupants of the room were taken away by the depth and breadth of the spell.

"Well we have to talk to Wilfred and see if he is willing to do this." Stated Minerva and Hadrian nodded. Hadrian motioned to Ronald to go get Wilfred from the room he had settled in. After a few moments of waiting Ronald came back with Wilfred.

Wilfred looked over the room with cold blue eyes, and Hadrian started explaining what they had found when blue eyes took in green eyes and finally a few minutes after the end of the explanation Wilfred spoke,

"This will end it then? What about my grandfather, what about me?" Hadrian looked at the little boy before him and he stated,

"It will end it. We will take care of your grandfather afterwards and as for you we will find a place for you. Do not worry about that" Wilfred nodded accepting the answer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Minerva walked quickly through the damp and chilled castle, hoping that she would her task done in the small amount of time allotted by Severus who was busy keeping the rest of the staff, other light sympathisers and Albus busy. Minerva ducked behind a marble statute when she saw some seventh year students coming down her way; she quickly cast an illusion spell so that they could not see her hiding in the shadows. The students walked by without even acknowledging her presence. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief; the spell had worked. As soon as their footsteps faded away Minerva continued on her way down to the bowels of the castle. As she got closer to her destination it got darker and claimer and she wished dearly she brought a cloak because she knew the castle would not appreciate magic so close to her center.

Finally she pulled up short in front of a dark oaken door that was at least twenty feet high and thirty feet across, Minerva for the first time in her life felt small and insignificant.

She took a deep breath and then spoke clearly and softly, "Mistress of the Castle I beg for admission to see your Mistress of the Castle" and slowly and eerily the door swung open to reveal a small and beautiful woman who sitting in the middle of a dais surrounded by soldiers. This was a part of the castle that Minerva had never seen before, and she doubted that Albus knew even existed. Minerva drank in the woman who sat on the dais. She was a smallish woman who was petite and fragile looking frame. She had long, curly silver hair even though she did not look old and had no age wrinkles and blemishes, her ice blue eyes drank in the sight of Minerva. A small simile lilted over her lips and she began to speak as Minerva gave her a deep curtsy,

"Ah, Minerva Minette McGonagall, daughter of Walcott and Shannon McGonagall, Duke and Duchess of Tribal Scotland, Mistress of Transfiguration, and Fighter of the Right way. Welcome, what may I Mistress of the Castle do for you?" Minerva was surprised that the Mistress of the Castle knew all about her. One question that popped up was what did she mean by Fighter of the Right way? What did she think was the right way?

She gave a bow of her head and spoke respectfully, "Mistress of the Castle, what do you mean right way?" this got a large and elegant simile from the Mistress of the Castle, she gestured to her soldiers who spread out a bit more and let Minerva come closer.

"Call me Nicola, Lady McGonagall. Most assume that as the Mistress of the Castle and protector of the Castle, who by the way likes to be called Andréa, that we would be neutral. Not so. No, we believe in whatever side would be best for the children who inhabit this castle, and also the best for the permanent residents. Yes, I can see your questioningly look, who are the permanent residents? There are more layers beneath this and the main castle, in their lives the people of the great city of Mamalis. Many of them are well-known figures from our past, like Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. What we have all decided is the right way and best for our interests is the side with Lords Voldemort and Hadrian."

Minerva was astonished, that there was all this below her for all the years that she had taught. She bowed her head and replied, "Amazing...Nicola, what I have come here to ask is something simple. We are preparing for the final battle, and we want to hold it at Dumbledore's power base. Which he thinks is here at the castle, but we do not want any unnecessary bloodshed. We only want to dispatch with Dumbledore and a few of his selected aids. "Nicola nodded and looked at all her soldiers who nodded eerily in unison.

Nicola spoke softly, "I see. You would like us to keep all those who would likely be hurt away from the commotion by perhaps closing them in their classrooms and dormitories. What about those select aids? Who are they?"

Minerva was pleased that this was going wonderfully, "Well, Ginerva Prewitt and Molly Prewitt for sure"

Nicola looked thoughtfully and then said, "Hmm, yes those two. We have no love for them and think what they have done is irrevocable. We would agree in their take down. We will help; just tell us the date and we will be there. Now I believe that the meeting in which Severus Snape is distracting Dumbledore's followers for you is almost over so I would make your way make to your office." Minerva nodded and walked away dazed she couldn't believe her luck!

Minerva quickly made her way back to her chambers, were she said that she was going to be during the entirety of their meeting. Minerva quickly made it look like she was busy and as she sat down she heard a knock at the door. Minerva slowly got up and made her way towards the door, in the doorway was Severus, she let out a sigh of relief,

Severus scowled and then barked, "Did you get what we wanted?"

Minerva let a small smile escape and she said emphatically, "'Yes we did. They will keep those not wanted busy and occupied. We are now ready for the final battle"

Back in Hadrian's quarters he received the new from Severus in a firecall, it was all working to plan, and they were going to attack tomorrow. Hadrian quickly walked out of his quarters to alert the others that the plan was going forth.

Voldemort was on the dais in the middle of the room surrounded by Death Eaters, Hadrian quickly joined him,

"It is ready to go forth. All those unnecessary in Hogwarts will be distracted, and all those we want will be in the perfect place. No unnecessary harm or bloodshed will be used. We are not the bad side." With that he stepped off the dais and walked towards Phaedra, he asked, "Are our students warned?"

Phaedra nodded and then responded, "Yes, I have sent out word and they are awaiting us. They have gotten ready to keep the other students busy while we have our fun." Hadrian nodded he didn't want any innocent students getting in the way and possibly be hurt or killed.

They were going Light Hunting.

The next day dawned bright and clear with no indications of what was to happen. Albus Dumbledore lolled out of bed thinking all was going right with his plans. Ginerva Prewitt stumbled out of bed thinking that she was the Queen of the Gryffindor tower. Molly Prewitt made plans for a dinner that she thought everyone was going to be attending and she would get her revenge. None of them knew what was going to happen later on in the day. None of them even had an inkling to the danger that awaited them.

Hadrian, Draco and Severus woke up with nervousness in their stomachs, today was the day. They would complete the journey they were on. Voldemort woke up with a big smile on his face...but that might be because Bellatrix was sleeping with him...or perhaps not. Phaedra and Blaise woke up in each other's arms, happy that they finally got over themselves and that they would soon win over them bastards. Ronald and Marcus woke up together and decided that they would win today. The stage was set.

At nine-thirty everyone gathered in the downstairs hall, all wearing their Death Eater attire, and all feeling quite ridiculous. Draco tugged on the hem of his robes wishing he was wearing his silk custom made robes not this woollen plebeian crap. Voldemort cleared his throat and then began,

"We are prepared to take over the Wizarding World. We will win. Several rules I must emplace on you for the final battle, one, do not hurt any persons who are innocent of this. The innocents will be locked by the castle in their dorms, and classrooms. Second, kill Molly and Ginerva Prewitt. Leave Dumbledore to Hadrian and I. Other than that there are no rules. Now let's go have fun. Be careful." With that all the people in the room threw on their white masks and clutched on the portkeys that would carry them directly to the front of the castle.

In front of the Scottish castle, three dozen plus people appeared, Nicola smiled grimly and nodded to her soldiers it was time. Her Lord Captain Fenraw nodded to her and hustled his soldiers to all the classrooms and dorms to lock the students who were innocent in.

Molly who was finishing her special apple pie (it had compulsion potion in it) screamed in fright, when all of a sudden she felt a tug. When Molly opened her eyes again she wasn't in her comfy kitchen but instead in the great hall at Hogwarts. Ginerva was attempting to pay attention in Charms when she felt the same tug and she landed right on her tailbone on the Great Hall concrete with a cry of pain. Ginerva saw her mother, and started to question why she was there when a voice spoke

"Silent, you unworthy brat" they all turned toward the voice and froze at the sight. It was Harry Potter and a small little boy standing side by side and grinning manically.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thanks all for reading through this production! Thanks to my beta, Lost in my thoughts.

When Ginerva saw who it was in the doorway, she put on a pretend smile and said in what she thought was a flirty tone, "Oh, Harry! Where have you been? We were all so worried about you! I thought that something bad had happened!" As Ginerva tried to move towards Hadrian she found she couldn't and that Hadrian was smirking. In the back of her mind she wondered what was going on. Her Harry had never been like this before.

Albus broke the pained silence, "Is thatwho I think it is? Oh my it is! Wilfred it is so nice to see you! But why do you have him my dear boy? He should be with his grandfather**.**"

The said little boy simply smirkedand stared at Dumbledore with his piercing blue eyes, "Are you the old goat?"

Albus' jaw dropped before he stumbled over his words and finally got out, "I am not old!" The dark side had to stifle their snickers at the fact that he did not disagree with the goat comment. Hadrian let a smirk cross over his face, and he nodded to Wilfred. They were going to start the battleany minute, and they would end Dumbledore's reign.

Severus and Minerva separated themselves from the Light side and went to join their right side, the Dark side; Albus felt his jaw drop when he saw that they were really not on his side. He was hoodwinked! He jerked his head towards Ginerva who felt a vicious simile take over her face; she was going to enjoy this. She moved through the Great Hall in what was her approximation of graceful strides, but was really just a funny kind of gait. She was planning on making Draco pay for what was hers.She wanted her Harry back, and she wanted him now! She opened her mouth and cast the first spell, "Avada..." But before she could finish the killing curse, she was tackled. She turned her head and found that it was Hagrid who had tacked her! She sputtered, "What...what...are you doing you fool?" He stopped her from doing what was rightfully hers! Hagrid looked at her sadly before knocking her out with a single blow. Molly at this point joined in the fight...and well...so did everybody else.

Severus was busy defending himself from the Charm Professor's lethal array of spells while Minerva was dancing gracefully like a cat, ducking and rolling away from spells and hexes from various other order members. Draco was laughing manically and throwing spells every which way, loving the sound of screams of terror and pain that filled the Great Hall.

Hadrian during this time grabbed Wilfred and hosted him in his arms and together they started to chant, "_Amas de la Verita et multae._" Albus quickly raised his wand in a attempt to defend himself from this mysterious spell. He thought that the spell would bounce right off his shield, but instead he found that the spell prevented him from moving. A look of horror descended over Albus' features and he knew that this was not good, not good at all.

Hadrian smiled a vicious and cruel smile when he realized that it horrified Albus that he could not move. "_De la Noir et Potras," _Hadrian quickly continued thenext part of the spell before anyone could interfereand cause more damage than good. Hadrian felt Wilfred look around at the building. His eyes were wide with wonder and fear asthe building started to shake around themand pieces of wood and brick falling from the walls. People, who were fighting, were sent flyingto the outside edges of the Great Hall so that all but the three standing in the middle of the roomwere in the bubble of the spell. It was eerie the way a greenish glow settled around Hadrian and Wilfred, as if people from beyond the grave were now helping them, and the way that their robes billowed around them as if they were in the middle of a windstorm.

Meanwhile, Albus looked like he was in horrific pain. Albus saw images of people and events that he had long forgotten about and truth be told didn't really care about. Albus felt a slow, pulling pain settle into his heart and his brain. He wanted to scream, but found that he could not. He could not move a single muscle in his body. Fear overwhelmed his mind when he realized thathe was living through his final moments in silence like many of his victims had suffered through.

Wilfred felt a sadistic glee in the pain that was going through Albus' features, "_De la Winklestinera et prater et familiga." _Albus now was seeing all the manipulations and stunts that he had pulled and he felt like he was body was going to be torn apart at any moment. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his body was lifted in the air. Vision after vision passed through his mind. Pain and desperation filled his body as he realized the extent of his manipulations. He had caused so much damage, but he didn't care that he had caused so much pain. It had been worth it**. **

In another part of the hall, Severus, after many spells most of them being torture spells, had finally ended the life of Molly Prewitt. Severus felt a grim satisfactionsettle into his bones knowing that the bitch deserved it all. She deserved every single torture spell that Severus had casted because she had caused so much pain to his Hadrian. Severus was about to turn around to go find Draco to make sure that he was okaywhen all of a sudden he was knocked to the ground and his insides felt like they were burning. Severusgritted his teeth and almost screamed out loud, but stopped when he realized that was what the caster of the spell wanted. The caster wanted Severus to show weakness. Severus grinded his teeth together and held the scream in his throat with a little difficulty. He refused to cry out in pain; he absolutely refused it.

Draco was busy fighting with the little ninny, the Divination Professor, when he felt a tug at the mate line. He knew someone was in trouble. Draco screamed in rage and threw a stunning curse at the Divination Professor, who collapsed as it passed through their strong shield that they had tried to conjure**. **He turned and saw with horror, that Severus was being tortured quite viciously by Ginerva Prewitt. He felt ragebubble in his body and overflow. With a yell that sounded like a war cry, Draco took off running towards Ginerva knowing that her blood was going to be soon be spilt all over the floor.

"_Amas de la Verita et multae familiae," _chanted both Hadrian and Wilfred as Hadrian pulled Wilfred closer to his body and Wilfred buried his face in Hadrian's neck. A sunny yellowburst of light blinded everyone in the hall except the three in the middle. Everyone else had to crouch down to shield themselves from the pulsing light emitting itself from Albus' body. Albus felt like he was bursting from the seams, and Hadrian watched as blood started pouring out of his eyeballs and his joints.

Hadrian placed a comforting hand on the back of Wilfred's head and the young boy lifted his head to look at Hadrian. Hadria smiled and jerked his head in the direction of Dumbledore. Wilfred nodded and with a smirk Hadrian and Wilfred finished the spell, "_Amas amas de la verita verita."_ With those final words, Albus Dumbledore's body exploded in an array of body parts. They flew across the hallin every direction with many ducking to avoid the disgusting body parts flying at their heads.

Draco climbed to his feet andonce again ran towards Ginerva screaming for her blood; he was a man on a mission. He wanted to utterly destroy Ginerva Prewitt. He wanted her to feel pain like never before.With another cry of rage, the first spell fell from his lips. Severus was still on the groundconvulsing in agony. His body hurting all over, but he was proud of himself. He had yet to cry out in pain. Severus sighed in relief when all of the sudden the pain in his stomach was lifted. Though it did not completely disappear, it was so much better than before. He felt his conscience slipping as the after effects of the spell caused him to convulse and cry out in pain, and with a quiet, "Thank you," to his savior he fell into the dark abyss that was his mind.

Ginerva felt her eyes widened when she realized that now it was a very angry Draco after her. Draco started spewing spell after spell at her; she didn't even recognize most of them. Ginerva felt pain beyond belief. She felt needles pricking themselves into her body all over her skin; she felt what seemed to be a knife scrape all over her body; she felt like her body had been placed into acid and then ran over by a car. She felt all that and so much more**.** Ginerva wanted the pain to end; she wanted it to end so badly. So she laid on the ground, blood pooling around her, as she begged for the pain to stop.

Hadrian didn't put Wilfred down after the spell was completed. The little boy was completely tuckered out and was falling asleep on Hadrian's shoulder. The spell had really hit Wilfred hard, but Hadrian didn't mind carrying the young child around. Hadrian kicked a piece of flesh out of the way as he walked out of the Great Hall; he was looking for his mates. He turned to the left once he made his way out of the Great Hall and paused mid-step when he saw Draco torturing Ginerva without mercy. The young girl was surrounded by a giant pool of blood yet Draco didn't put her out of her misery.

Hadrian looked around curiously and after a moment he saw why Draco was torturing the girl so harshly. Severus was on the floor curled up in a fetal position, hands holding his stomach, and had blood covering every inch of his body. Hadrian walked quickly to his fallen mate and placed his hand on Severus's throat to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt the light pulse flutter under his fingertips. Hadrian called for someone to get a healer and then turned around to face the scum laying on the floor begging for death. Hadrian felt furious that she had hurt his mate, but he wanted to get out of the castle. With a shared look at Draco, Hadrian finished the lazy women himself as Wilfred snored softly in his ear.

Hadrian casted his gaze over the hall, all over the hall there were bodies.He smiled bitterly when he saw that most of them were from the Light side**.** A limping Phaedra came over and spoke to Hadrian softly, "Hey Had, we finished tolling the dead. There is lots on the light side, and on our side we only suffered a few losses."

Hadrian asked softly, dreading the answer, "Who?" Hadrian hefted Wilfred into his grip better, automatically getting a little comfort from the dead weight that was in his arms.

"Well, Minerva is dead. We think that it was Filiusthat killed her, and we've taken him outside to be executed. Hagrid is also dead. I didn't even know that he was on our side, but he protected Draco from Ginerva, we think. A few older Death Eaters are dead as well. As for the injured, we have many including Severus, but Healers say that he will be okay."

Hadrian nodded and gripped Wilfred tighter only loosening his grip when a sound of annoyance came out of Wilfred's throat. Hadrian smiled when he felt the young boy nuzzle his neck and wrap his arms tight around Hadrian's neck. And that was when Hadrian knew that everything was going to be okay, Wilfred included.


End file.
